Hanyou Kagome Castle Beyond The Lake
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: okay, this is my version of Castle Beyond The Looking Glass, a few things are gonna happen in this fic that haven't happened in the Hanyou Kagome fic, please enjoy
1. The New Moon Troubles

Me-okay... You've all voted... You've all waited... And now... no... I... I can't say it...

Inu-come on, say it... we all know you want too!

Me-no! I can't!

Kag-damn it say it already!

Me-...

San-uh... Fire?

Me-X.X

Mir-she fainted

Inu-I'll say it, alright everyone, thanks for voting though, much to the writers dismay here, she was not expecting this fic to win, not that she hated the movie no, she saw that damn movie maybe twenty times! hell! she knows all the lines by heart damn it! jeez... OW!

Me-shut up! it was a damn good movie! anywho, now, it is time for this movie to take place... but first, I'd like to answer one question... Kagome take it away!

Kag-okay, someone had asked if Inuyasha would be the one to be controled, but you'll have to wait, cause Fire Inu Princess has had this fic figured out for a while now so you'll just have to wait ^_^

Me-thank you Kagome, now... its time... for 'Castle Beyond The Lake!' WOO!

Inu-I think she's had too much juice...

Me-oh shut up Inuyasha or I'll make you a woman

Inu-ep

* * *

><p>It was a dark and cold night. Maybe early spring, no one knows how long they've chased this demon. But they knew that this demon was going down when the sun rose. Why you may ask? Well, a certain hanyou for the time being is a human. Her long silvery white hair is now black as the night. Her sparkling gold eyes now a chocolate brown. Her claws and fangs were no more. It was the night, when the moon is dark.<p>

Who is this half-demon you may ask? (Less you haven't read my Hanyou Kagome fic then read it… shame on you) This hanyou's name is Kagome. The hanyou who wields the mighty demon sword known as Tetsusaiga the sword that was wielded by Kagome's father. The mighty demon of the west and now Kagome is carrying on the legacy of the sword's power.

"Okay, I'm ready… I'll be heading out. Will you be alright Kagome?" A boy with long knee length black hair said. Staring at Kagome with his violet coloured eyes filled with worry and concern. His red t-shirt shined in the moon's light. His Sacred Sword through the belt loop of his black jeans.

"I'll be fine when the sun rises. Just be careful yourself Inuyasha. Understand?" Kagome said as she came out of the shadows of the hut.

Inuyasha almost blushed. He just couldn't believe how beautiful she was when she was human. Not that she wasn't beautiful as a half-demon; no she was very beautiful in any form she took. To Inuyasha, it didn't matter to him. (This is far ahead, so bear with me here, even though the movies never happened in the manga's or anime which is weird)

Kagome was always beautiful. He just wished that… she knew that.

"Yeah, I understand. You worry too much Kagome."

"You're a human. What do you expect?"

And to Inuyasha that was like a splash of cold water to the face. She just had to ruin a tender moment didn't she? Giving her a smirk, Inuyasha calmly said "I may be a human. But I'm also a great and powerful monk. After all, I have been getting more powerful." Chuckling a bit, Inuyasha walked out of the hut and went to help the others. Maybe the others needed help. But at the moment, he couldn't be sure.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha kept his sword in its sheath. He had learned to trust his other senses since he had arrived to this time. Running a hand through his hair, Inuyasha wondered how long it would take for the demon to arrive. It was said, to be a part of Kagura. But, Inuyasha was having his doubts. Not that he could or should complain. So long as they beat Kagura then their quest will be half-complete. Then they could gather the other shards of the jewel. Since the few shards they have were targets with Kagura, demons and greedy humans.

Inuyasha looked around, trying to see if he could sense any shards. Since, Kagura has a habit of giving the shards to her clones. Eyes narrowed, Inuyasha sensed something. A demonic aura, but he couldn't locate it. "It's too damn quite…" Whispered the young monk,

"Hm?" Inuyasha turned, he heard it. The sound of a twig snapping and right away, he knew that Sango and Miroku had leaded the monster to them. Grabbing the hilt of his sword Inuyasha got ready to strike. There was no way that he was going to let them win. His grip was so tight on the hilt of his sword that his knuckles had turned white from the pressure. Soon, he heard it. The voices of Sango and Miroku, it was time to strike while he had the chance.

"Sacred Slash!" Shouted Inuyasha as he held the hilt close to his waist and pumped a third of his sacred powers into the blade, which was still lots of energy. Twirling in a circle a slash of light burst from the sword and headed straight toward the forest.

A loud crash was heard, Inuyasha smirked. Looks like the fun is about to begin!

"Sango look out!" Shouted a male's voice,

"I'm fine! You look out Miroku!" Shouted a female's voice,

Inuyasha almost laughed. Those two were just too funny sometimes; they were totally made for each other. Inuyasha ran away from the hut, not wanting to draw any attention to it worried that the creature would know that Kagome is in there and her secret would be blown. Once he was near the lake that surrounded the forest, Inuyasha wished that he hadn't gotten in the water. For, a giant cat like creature appeared out of the forest. Inuyasha's eyes were wide as he said "oh shit!" He dived under water and tried to swim away. There was no way that he was going to stay in the way of that beast.

Pulling himself to shore, Inuyasha coughed up the water he had swallowed by mistake. Taking deep breaths Inuyasha looked up and saw the giant cat beast. Looks like Kagura has absorbed a cat demon of some kind. Shaking his head, Inuyasha knew that he had to try to stop Kagura before she got to close to Kagome. Or, at least till the sun started to rise. There was no way that they were going to win this battle without Kagome.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha looked around. Where was Shippou? Right now Kirara was with Kagome looking out for her. Shaking his head, Inuyasha looked up and saw Miroku on top of Kagura's new body trying to stab her in the spine. Would that work? Narrowing his eyes at Kagura, Inuyasha's scarred eye started to glow a bright blue. He was gathering more sacred energy from the creatures that were nearby. Inuyasha had gotten more powers since he got that scar over his left eye. He still didn't fully understand why he had these powers. But knew that they had something to do with the journey. (if anyone has an idea for more powers for Inuyasha, let me know)

"Sango, Miroku do you see any weak points?" Shouted Inuyasha, still gathering sacred energy into his body, which if he wasn't careful could over load him and cause his body to go crazy from the power.

"No, haven't found one yet! Inuyasha you have to get up here! You're the only one that locates anything." Shouted Miroku,

Inuyasha looked around. He had to find a way to get up there, but how? He didn't know what he was to do. Not like he could fly… Could he? Jumping in the air, Inuyasha fell back on his feet and sighed softly. Nope, he couldn't fly which sucked. "Miroku, send down Shippou!" Called out Inuyasha, hoping that Miroku could still hear him, and just like that Shippou was heading toward him.

Smirking, Inuyasha jumped up and landed on Shippou's back. Though, he wasn't sitting on the flying demon fox. Oh no, he was standing and had perfect balance.

Sango was standing along with Miroku. Her bow and arrows ready to strike. But so far, no one could locate Kagura's weakness. Inuyasha looked around. His left eye still glowing brightly due to all the energy his body was containing. His eyes darting left and right, Inuyasha tried to find a glowing dot on Kagura's body. But so far he couldn't find her weak spot. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha's body was still gathering more and more energy.

Sango stared at Inuyasha and sensed all of the sacred energy that his body was holding. "Inuyasha! You have to release that energy! Hurry!" Inuyasha nodded. He knew that Sango was right. But he had to find Kagura's weak point. Looking around, his eyes darting back and forth trying to find it, but his vision was starting to blur. At this rate, his body won't be able to contain all of this energy. He tried to get his eye to stop gathering energy for his body to contain, it was too much. Soon, he felt something grab him. Inuyasha's scream could be heard far and wide.

"Inuyasha!" Shouted Miroku,

"No! Inuyasha! Miroku his body can't hold all of that sacred energy!" Shouted Sango, (to make it short, I think that any person with a pure heart has their own sacred energy, and Inuyasha can absorb it, think of it like the Spirit Bomb from DBZ)

"I know Sango I know. I'll try to get to him." Calmly said the black haired man, his blue eyes shining with determination, he charged toward the cat demon's tail. For that was where Inuyasha was being held. Inuyasha screamed, his body glowing with the sacred energy. Miroku narrowed his eyes. "Sango, get Shippou out of here! Make sure that Kagome is alright!" Miroku shouted to the brown haired, and browned haired woman.

Nodding, Sango hopped on Shippou and rode the large fox demon out of there. If Inuyasha's body was going to do what they thought it was going to do, then they had to get the hell outta there. Miroku slid down on the demons back toward the tail. He had to make sure that Inuyasha was going to be okay. That he was going to release the energy through his sword and not through an explosion. "Hold on Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted while he now ran to Inuyasha. He was running out of time! At this rate, Inuyasha's body might burst from all of the energy.

Miroku got to Kagura's tail and tried to pull Inuyasha away. There was no way that he could get Inuyasha freed in time. Not at the rate of Inuyasha absorbing. Miroku tried to find Inuyasha's sword. If he held that, then Inuyasha could release the energy through it, instead of his body bursting. But Inuyasha's sword was back in its sheath. There was no way that Inuyasha could grab it with his arms being bonded to his sides. "Damn it!" Miroku shouted with rage.

The sun was rising. It was almost time for Kagome to emerge. Kagome heard Inuyasha's screams and ran outside, still human. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, hoping to reach him before it was too late. Inuyasha's body glowing bright blue. Miroku unable to reach him, for the young Sacred Slayer can't reach his friend. Turning, Miroku saw Kagome running toward them and tried to stop her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted with worry and fear in her voice.

Inuyasha's screams grew louder and louder, body still glowing brightly. Eye lids bursting open as the sacred energy could no long be contained in his body, Sango flew by and grabbed Miroku's wrist. There was no way that they could stop it now. That was when, the energy burst from Inuyasha's body in a blinding light. Inuyasha's screams, along the hissing scream of Kagura, and Kagome's pain filled screams filled the silence of the meadow.

* * *

><p><strong>hope this is a good start for this fic, I'll try to update as much as I can since I got a new writers program ^_^<strong>


	2. Battle And What To Do Now

*singing to 'little date' from ranma 1/2*

Inu-while the writer is busy, I'd like to say I can't believe how fucking powerful I've gotten! come on! in the anime Kagome wasn't even able to do what I could do I'm just so awesome!

Kag-shut up!  
>*punches inu's head*<p>

Inu-OW! sorry sorry anyway the author has gotten some ideas for my powers and, I must say they're awesome anywho, you'll just have to find out!

Kag-yeah, and its not totally gonna be different from the movie some parts will be the same

Me-okay, I'm done what'd I miss? I just love that song!

Kag-oh we were just telling YOUR fans a bit about what you've been planning to say

Me-YOU BITCH!  
>*fights kagome*<br>I WANTED TO SAY THOSE THINGS!

Inu-uh... wasn't expecting this! quick! chapter! anyone! and someone help me get Fire to stop fighting Kagome!

Sess-chapter two Battle And What To Do Now

Mir-how the hell does he appear like that?

Inu-I don't know Miroku... I just don't know

Me-OW! Kagome bit me!

* * *

><p>The explosion had caused the plants to burst to life. Had caused Kagura to go flying into the forest, Sango and Miroku were thankful to be in the air. But, what they were thankful that they weren't on the ground. They thought that Inuyasha's body was destroyed. And that Kagome had been purified. There was no death worse then what they went through. But, what they didn't expect was what they saw when the smoke started to disappear down in the water was Inuyasha and Kagome.<p>

Sango and Miroku couldn't believe it! Kagome was not just hanyou again but she was alive! Inuyasha looked a little beat up but otherwise he was fine. "Thank goodness…" Miroku whispered softly. Happy that their friends were okay. Kagome was helping Inuyasha up, happy that he was alright. No real damage was done to his body. Groaning, Inuyasha slowly started to open his eyes. Blinking slowly, he looked around wondering what had happened. All he could remember was feeling like he would burst. After that, nothing… absolutely nothing.

"You alright Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome with concern.

"Yeah, just fine…"

"How aren't you in a million pieces?"

"I released the energy through the cells of my skin. Enough so not to burn my skin and not t explode." Inuyasha calmly explained, sure he felt like he would explode but at least he still had some sense in his head on how to release it at the breaking point. But he has to learn to do it sooner or he's screwed next time.

Shaking his head Inuyasha picked up his sword and got ready to fight. He stared at Kagome with a big grin. As if he just wasn't about to burst into tiny little pieces. Taking a deep breath Inuyasha's scarred eye started to glow once more. Not to gather energy, but to help him sense Kagura's next move. If there was one thing he knew, it was that people's moves were always based off of their emotions. Less they could learn to mask her emotions while trying to move.

"Kagome, attack her legs. Sango, Miroku go for her tail. I have a weak point and some shards to find." Inuyasha said with determination. Everyone nodded. Though Kirara was a little upset that she was left out, not that she was complaining. She hated fighting away. Inuyasha looked around for a perch. Anything! Damn it, sides not like it mattered anyway. There were no weak points above her so… Best to look under her. Sighing softly, Inuyasha charged, and dove under water. There was no way that he was going to let her smell him coming near her.

Kagome swung her sword at Kagura's leg. This would be part of the distraction that Inuyasha needed to get to Kagura's weak point. That much she knew. But, it would make it harder for her to focus on trying to hit the wind witches legs like this. What if she cut her leg off and she fell on Inuyasha? That was something Kagome couldn't risk. The idea of Inuyasha being crushed didn't settle right with her.

Shaking her head, Kagome kept her focus on Kagura's legs. It was what Inuyasha wanted and it shall be done! No matter what! She had to keep the stupid bitch busy. (lol) "Wind Scar!" Shouted Kagome, swinging the mighty fang of protection at Kagura hoping to knock her down a little. Or even stun her. Anything would do for the young hanyou, anything at all. So long as it bought Inuyasha the time that he needed to find Kagura's weak spot.

As for Miroku and Sango, they were high above the wind witch. Happy to keep her focus on them while Miroku swung the Hiraikotsu at Kagura's head. And Sango threw her sacred sutras at the demon that they all had tried so hard to find and hunt down. No one knew if this was truly the end of this battle. If it was, Miroku and Sango all knew what they would do. They would keep helping Kagome and Inuyasha with the shards. It was the least that they could do. "Die Kagura!" Shouted Sango as she threw five sutras at the demon's head. There was no way that they were going to let her get away. Not after how hard it took them to even find her.

"Hiraikotsu!" Shouted Miroku as he threw the bone boomerang, his blue eyes narrowed in concentration. Trying to focus his sacred energy into his weapon from the distance, thankful that he had learned this when he was a child. "Sango, get ten sutras ready, when I throw my weapon again threw the sutras onto it. And with our powers combined we might be able to freeze Kagura for a few minutes." Miroku calmly explained to the young priestess. Hoping that she was getting the main idea. Seeing her nod, Miroku smirked as he waited for the right moment. "Now!" He shouted, standing on Shippou's back, grabbing the strap of his Hiraikotsu only to swing his body around and throwing it right back at the demonic cat-form of Kagura with much force and pumping much of his sacred energy into the weapon.

Sango smirked as well, and threw ten sutras as Miroku spun around in a perfect circle and made sure that all ten had made their way to Miroku's weapon. And, and made sure that much of her own powers were within the paper slips were powerful. Miroku then swung the purifying energised Hiraikotsu at Kagura.

Kagura growled with pain as the fur that covered the left side of her face was burned, and still smoking from the force of the attacked formed by the fox demon riding duo.

As for Inuyasha he swam under Kagura. Eyes glowing bright blue, not for gathering energy no, but to search for the weak point that would make Kagura fall down and beg for mercy. Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk, oh how he could picture that so well. Kagura down on her knees and begging Inuyasha to forgive him. _"Oh Inuyasha, the greatest and most powerful of monks. Please, I beg you for your forgiveness! I didn't mean to hurt and kill all of those people in the past! I didn't know what I was doing! Please, I am on my knees and begging for your forgiveness!" 'That would be awesome.'_ Inuyasha thought with a grin. To him, that would be awesome if that would happen.

When he looked up, Inuyasha saw it. On her stomach was a glow, but there was something weird about this glow. It was like a mixture of pink, and red. Was it; was this what the glow of the shikon and some ones weak point fused together looks like? Had to be, holding the sword tightly in his hand he twirled the weapon by the hilt, and watched as it shifted into its bow form. Inuyasha had one last thought in his head. And that was to take down Kagura. With everything he has. Eyes snapping open, he created an arrow of light and notched the bow. Ready to take down the bitch! _'Arrow of Light!'_ He then lunched the bow and aimed it right at the glowing spot.

Once the arrow made its mark, Inuyasha grinned like a mad man. But, what he hadn't expected was for Kagura's body to start glowing. He had, well expected her body to crumble into bits and pieces till it turned into dust. So, did that mean that this wasn't her true form? That didn't make sense! Inuyasha was about to swim away till he felt something jab him in the back. Just below his collar bone. Inuyasha's eyes were wide with shock and pain. Eyes rolling back in his head, he saw blackness dance in his vision. Trying to fight and concur him, but he fought it off only for that pain to worsen.

But, the darkness won this battle. For Inuyasha had passed out in the water. At least, he had done his part to help his friends.

Kagome had felt that Kagura was starting to fall apart. And couldn't help but smirk, the witch was finally crumbling. But, where was Inuyasha? Looking around Kagome saw something red in the water. It wasn't just Inuyasha's shirt, it was also his blood. Gasping, Kagome slung her sword back into its sheath that rested on her back and dove into the water. Hoping to get to Inuyasha before it was too late. Kagome had her eyes half closed, as if she was trying to see something else besides Inuyasha. But, what that was no one could really say.

'Inuyasha, hold on Inuyasha…'

Kagome thought to herself. Hoping that Inuyasha could hear her. Finally, she grabbed his wrist and his sword. It was still glowing faintly from the transformation which caused her to hiss a bit. But ignored it for now. Right now, Inuyasha had to get to the surface or drown! Once they surfaced, Kagome swam on her back, still holding Inuyasha close to her chest with her left arm wrapped around him, and her left hand holding the sword. Though, her palm was starting to steam.

Once they got to shore, Kagome started to give Inuyasha CPR. Something he had taught her when Kirara was drowning once. Telling her that this manoeuvre was used to get water out of some ones lungs, and refill their lungs with water. For once, Kagome was thankful for Inuyasha's world's abilities.

After a minute, Inuyasha started coughing up the water that was in his lungs. Taking deep breaths, he looked around at his surroundings. Wondering what had happened. All he could remember was shooting an arrow at Kagura then getting hit near his neck. Then nothing. Shaking his head, Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome. Smiling, he was happy that she tried to help him with… C… P… R… _'Oh dear god! She had her lips on mine and I_ missed _it!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself with a curse. The best thing had just happened and he freaking missed it!

Sighing to himself, Inuyasha picked up his sword and got ready to kick some ass. Sango and Miroku were throwing their weapons at the demon witch. Sango with her arrows and sutras, and Miroku with his bone boomerang. It was their best weapons on them for the time being. And now, it was time to merge their weapons together.

Kagura growled, her eyes glowing with pure and utter rage. "I won't lose! I will not lose to a pathetic group like you!" Shouted Kagura, getting ready to slash at Kagome and Inuyasha, though she was stopped for the power of Inuyasha's arrow was still in effect. So, Kagura's body was not able to move. "What?" She shouted with rage. This couldn't be possible, but she was going to lose.

"It's over Kagura! Light's Rain!" Shouted Inuyasha as his sword turned into a bow once more. And the arrow he had launched multiplied into millions of light arrows.

"Wind Scar!" Shouted Kagome as the swirling winds surrounded the blade of Tetsusaiga as she swung the mighty blade toward Kagura. Four gash like bolds of energy was heading toward the demon.

As for Miroku, he had Sango cover his Hiraikotsu in sutras. Smirking, Miroku had focused his energy into the boomerang. Howling with rage, Miroku had called out "die Kagura! Hiraikotsu!" He then threw his weapon at Kagura's neck.

And finally, Sango notched her bow with an arrow. Fused with more sacred energy then when Inuyasha is about to burst from the energy he had gathered. She smirked as she shouted "this is the end!" She then launched her arrow. And the last look on Kagura's face was a look of shock but for some reason, a smirk was on her face.

When her body started to denigrate, Kagome stared at where her body was as it started to glow. Thinking _'did we do it?'_ She couldn't help but wonder if they had finally killed Kagura. Though, Kagome hoped that they did, for it would make finding the jewel shards much easier. Though, when the light got bright, Kagome thought that her body would melt from the sacred energy that was exploding from Kagura's body.

"Kagome!" Shouted Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to protect her. For a change, Inuyasha was glad that he was so tall, for his body had completely covered Kagome, protecting her from the purifying energies.

Once the dust started to clear, Inuyasha and Kagome looked around. Wondering if there was anything left of Kagura. But so far, there was nothing. Sango and Miroku landed on the ground. Both hopped off of the fox demon and watched as he shifted back into his adorable small fox form. And hopped up on Miroku's shoulder.

"Did we do it? Did we kill Kagura?" Asked Miroku.

Sango looked at her palm. Whispering "only one way to know" as she started to remove the glove that covered her hand. Keeping the wind tunnel from going out of control, though what she saw had shocked her. The wind tunnel had disappeared from her palm. And she could only cry tears of joy. Sango jumped and started to dance for joy. It was something she had waited for her whole life to be freed from this curse.

"Is it gone Sango?" Asked Miroku, his eyes gentle as he stared at Sango. Who, only blushed as she stared at him. And smiled happily as they hugged. Kirara jumped up and landed on Inuyasha's shoulder. Everyone was happy for Sango. For if there was one who was suffering greatly it had been Sango. And now, she was freed from her family's curse.

Looks like everything could start to settle now…

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked this, I know that the spring happened in chapter 2 of the DVD but I thought that it would be weird... yeeeeeeeah... ENJOY! and vote on my profile!<strong>


	3. It Begins

*doing air guitar to a new song*

Inu-just what the hell is she doing?

Kag-no idea...

Mir-should anyone remove her headsets?

San-and risk getting a beating?... NOT IT!

Inu-NOT IT!

Mir-NOT IT!

Kag-not- ah damn it! you suck!  
>*kag goes and removes my headsets, only to get a punch in the face*<p>

Me-do NOT remove my headsets like that! that hurts damn it!  
>*rubs the back of my ears*<p>

Kag-... X.X

Me-anywho, chapter two, It Begins

* * *

><p>A young man with long brown hair walked through the forest. His long white purple coloured robes hidden in the pelt of a white baboon. He stared at the little that rested at his sides, his red eyes glowing with confusion since he had followed her. "Why are we here Kanna?" Asked the man as he stared at his sister, her long white hair with the white flowers that rested on the sides of her head. This held back two locks of her hair back. The young girl looked up at the man with her blank dark eyes. Her pale hands holding a mirror close to her chest as her long white dress blew with her movements.<p>

"Don't you ever wish to be free brother Naraku?" Asked the girl in an emotionless whisper, her movements had stopped as she had asked him this. Her eyes not showing any sign of emotion, it was as if she wasn't there. Sometimes, Naraku wondered how she even lived.

"Of course I'm free Kanna! Kagura is dead thanks to that stupid group of Inuyasha's friends! Now we can do as we please!" Naraku said with a growl at his older sister. Despite the fact that Kanna looked like she was only ten years old, she was born first which just sucked.

Though, Naraku was wondering why they were even out this far in the forest anyway. Sighing softly, the young looking man lifted his hood and covered half of his face. He didn't know what was going to happen now. But what he did know was that Kanna knew something that he didn't. Looking around he saw that there was a shrine ahead. Tilting his head, he said "a mirror? It looks like yours."

His voice was filled with confusion, trying to figure out why Kanna took him to this place. Or, was he just following because he was board? That he couldn't say. Staring at his sister, Naraku said "why are we here Kanna?"

"To meet never more, tears of sorrow over flow deep within my heart. What good this potion of life all but is dust in the wind." Whispered Kanna in her mono tone voice,

Naraku was confused on why Kanna had said that. But looked up, seeing that the sky had cleared up showing a full moon. But why, it was a new moon only yesterday. Soon, light came from the mirror and reflected off of Kanna's, only to shine toward the sky.

"So, Kagura died finally… Now, the fate of all that lives shall have the same fate. And disappear…" Said a woman's voice from within the mirror,

Naraku just stared at the woman. She had long black blue tinted hair. Matching blue eyes and rosy red lips. Her pale skin glowed with the star that blocked her from coming out of the mirror. Naraku guessed that this woman was someone who was sealed away for something. Wither it was by demons or humans, one of them didn't want her free.

"Who are you?" Asked Naraku, a glare in his eyes, he didn't know who this woman was but knew, that maybe she would be worth setting free. Better than doing nothing after all.

"I am the master of the heavens. Kaguya."

When her name was spoken, a mansion fit for a lord or lady burst from the lake that surrounded the mirror's shine. Naraku stared with both shock and awe. He hadn't expected this thing to have been real. But, he smirked more. Oh, this was going to be fun. "So, how do we get you out of there?" Asked Naraku,

"I need the five sacred items. Then, I shall be free. But you Naraku… your freedom is nothing but a dream, one that you will never wake up from."

"My freedom is as real as the moon and the sun." Growled out Naraku.

Smirking, Kaguya calmly said "help me Naraku… and I shall give you ever lasting freedom. If you so wish it." Naraku just stared for a moment. Then, he stared at the sky. Well, not like there was anything better to do right?

"Something to pass up some time…" Naraku said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was at the children's hospital, part of his volunteer hours. So, he had offered to sing for the kids today. Sighing softly, Inuyasha wasn't used to singing for kids, or on his own. Sure he does for his own brother but hey, at least it was something right? Though he had to be sure that he brought his music sheets for a song that he was working on. It was short but wonderful at the same time. Taking a deep breath Inuyasha walked into the huge room they use for the plays they let the kids watch. He just hoped that it this song would remain in their hearts forever.<p>

Though, after the song Inuyasha had to keep going on with the story he had started to tell them from last time. The story, of his adventures, though they all just think that's what it was a story. Chuckling to himself, Inuyasha walked up on the stage and stared at the smiling faces of children. Smiling, he walked over to the piano and set up the sheet music before he started to play.

_"Darkness of white_  
><em>You can through the sadness take your flight<em>  
><em>And become the wings <em>  
><em>That pierce the veil <em>  
><em>Spreading strong and true tonight.<em>

_Brought into the light at last _  
><em>By the cold exposing sun.<em>  
><em>I was granted freedom tamed<em>  
><em>To become the chosen one.<em>  
><em>Through the mirror, <em>  
><em>Night reflected; <em>  
><em>Miraculous to see! <em>  
><em>My soul threw away the mask<em>  
><em>That hides the deeper me.<em>  
><em>Breaking the dark of night, <em>  
><em>Piercing through the painted white.<em>  
><em>Cut it all away <em>  
><em>From yesterday<em>  
><em>'Til an new era's in sight.<em>  
><em>Unlock the heart within, <em>  
><em>Let it spread its wings and soar.<em>  
><em>Rising up in flight <em>  
><em>Through the night of white <em>  
><em>And fly on forever more!"<em>

The children all cheered. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at them. Sometimes, he wondered what kind of children he would have. But, didn't drift that far in his thoughts for his thoughts involved a certain silver haired hanyou. Sighing softly, Inuyasha had walked with all the kids to the main room. Having them all gather around as he said "alright kids, what story do you wanna hear today?"

"The one with the silver haired hanyou!" Shouted one little boy.

Smiling, Inuyasha teasingly said "alright, now where did I leave off… Oh, where oh where did I leave off from last time?"

"You were talking about meeting a slayer monk!" Squealed a little girl.

Smiling, he said "that's right. The slayer… Well, he is known as 'The Sacred Slayer' and the only one of his kind." Inuyasha couldn't help but smile; the kids loved it when he involved himself in this story. Even if it was all true, they still loved it.

"Hm, let's see where should I start? Ah, well I, Kagome, Sango, and Kirara had arrived at the village and I had used my powers to see what had happened." The kids stared at Inuyasha, their eyes wide as he started the story. Smiling, he said "but, after all of that there was someone else in the village. He was the leader's eldest son. And he was here asking for the location of Kagome. But I wouldn't tell him. Kagome had too much problems in her life and I didn't want anyone to hurt her. So I had lied to protect her."

"Then what?" Asked a little boy,

Chuckling, Inuyasha calmly said "Kagome came out of the hut when she thought that I was in danger. And of course, I and she started to fight each other about one protecting the other…"

"You two fight a lot…"

"That is because Kagome keeps thinking that I should be stronger like Kai, but it can't happen since I wasn't trained as a child like he was. Now, after the fighting Miroku, the slayer had charged. Kagome pushed me out of the way for I was in front of her. I could have been killed if it wasn't for her."

"But, why were they fighting?"

"Miroku had thought that Kagome had killed his village, but he was tricked… We're not a hundred percent sure why that was for the time being though." Inuyasha calmly said. Leaning in his chair, he tried to think on how the battle had gone down. It felt like it was so long ago. Maybe it was, though sometimes he had trouble trying to figure out how things went sometimes.

"Miroku and Kagome kept on fighting, their swords clashing. Though Miroku had a trick up his sleeve… literally, for he had a switch blade attached to his sleeve and slashed at Kagome. But had missed thanks to the hanyou's reflexes." The children all nodded as they listened. "But, the next hit that Miroku was planning was filled with sacred energy which could have killed Kagome if she wasn't careful."

"What would have happened if she was hit?" Asked a little girl,

"If a demon, hanyou or full demon were to be hit by an object filled with sacred energy it could kill them. For hanyou's though if it hit their blood it would kill them once it reached her heart. Now, because I was scared for Kagome's safety I ran as fast as I could. I wanted to protect her. I wanted to keep her safe, so I stood in front of Kagome once I had reached her and took the hit. Which, had become this." Inuyasha said as he pointed to the single scar that started over his left eyebrow, then descended downward over his left eye and ended just above his left cheek.

Everyone stared at his scar and gave 'awe'. Inuyasha chuckled softly, thinking that their expressions were a little cute. Leaning forward, Inuyasha said "Miroku was confused on why I protected a 'demon' or a 'hanyou'. The reason, was cause most people wouldn't protect a demon or a hanyou. Hanyou's are known to be outcasts due to their mixed blood. And, what had really shocked him was how Kagome was panicking over me.

"Miroku wanted to help with my wound, but the shard that was in his back had been removed and he couldn't move. It was by his desire for revenge, and the shard together that had given him the strength. And now, Kagura had appeared and tried to kill us, for the shards that I protected."

The children had scooted closer to Inuyasha, wanting to hear more. Chuckling, Inuyasha kept on going. "Kagome had tried too hard to treat my wounds. But, I had managed to wake up to let her know that I sensed some shards of the jewel with Kagura. Sitting up with all the strength I had left, I had told Kagome the location of the shards, Kagura's head." The kids just smiled, thinking that this was interesting. Inuyasha could clearly see that in their faces.

"I and Kagome had to combine our powers, we both knew this. Though, Kagome had to keep me standing since I was weak beyond reasons. But I used my will to draw out the energy I needed to use an attack. I and Kagome had used the combination of my Arrow of Light, and her Wind Scar. It was the only thing that we could do to stop her. Once the smoke had cleared, there was nothing left but a doll that seemed to have been made of mud. And we all knew, that this battle with Kagura for the shards was far from over."

"Inuyasha!" Shouted a little boy, Inuyasha's little brother as he ran over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was confused on why his brother was here, but he knew that if Souta was here then that meant that something had happened and it couldn't be anything good at all.

"What's wrong Souta?" Asked Inuyasha with confusion as he knelt in front of his little brother, there were so many things that could be wrong though at the moment Inuyasha couldn't think of anything, less it included Kagome in some fashion.

"It's Kago-" Souta had begun to say before Inuyasha slapped his hand over his little brother's mouth.

Staring at the kids with a nervous laugh saying "gotta go kids. I'll tell you more of the story next time okay? Bye!" With that, Inuyasha ran out of the hospital with his brother and started to walk on home. Maybe they'd see Kagome on the way… "So, what about Kagome? Did she do something stupid?"

"Uh… Kagome kinda… ran outta the house when she thought you were taking too long…"

"…"

"Inuyasha, you alright?"

"… KAGOME DID WHAT?"

"Did I say that I was really, really sorry?" Souta said with a nervous look on his face.

"Souta we both agreed that Kagome doesn't leave the house unless I'm with her cause then I can lie about everything!"

"I'm sorry but she took off when I wasn't looking!" Shouted Souta with a whine,

Inuyasha took a deep breath and started to rub his forehead. Okay, Kagome was on the loose, looking for him. What was he to do? Groaning, Inuyasha looked at the sky, trying to think on what he could, or should do. But so far he couldn't think of anything for the moment. "Damn it, where could she have gone?"

Soon, they both heard barking and growling. Inuyasha turned and stared at a bunch of dogs that were behind cages. Their barking was starting to get on his nerves. Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha shouted "heel!" With that, there was a yelp and a thump. "Huh?" Inuyasha said with a blink of his eyes, turning he saw Kagome on the ground growling with anger.

"Damn you Inuyasha…" Growled Kagome,

"Kagome, you should have stayed home I wasn't going to be much longer." Said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wasn't going to wait for you! We have jewel shards to look for while Sango and Miroku are gone!"

"I wanna spend some time here is that too much to ask! Hm? Shit!" Shouted Inuyasha, grabbing Kagome he threw her and himself in a darkened ally so they wouldn't draw anymore attention to themselves.

"What are you doing?" Asked Kagome with confusion,

"Trying hard not to make out with you… What else? Not to draw attention to us!" Whispered Inuyasha,

Kagome just narrowed her eyes and stared at Inuyasha as she tried to think of something to blame him for… But couldn't think of anything. Growling, she said "it's your damn fault in the first place for everything!" Yeah, that was something to yell at him for. "It's your fault for the jewel shattering, your fault for Kagura getting most of the shards and hiding the ones she had. And, your fault for the shards getting stolen in the first place!"

"Just shut up Kagome! First off, yes I know it was my fault that the jewel shattered! It isn't my fault that Kagura gathered most of them and lastly, it isn't my fault that shards were stolen! It wasn't my fault! Maybe I shouldn't have ever freed you from the tree! Maybe I should have left you there to rot! How do you like them apples?"

Kagome just stared at him in confusion. She hadn't expected this at all. Inuyasha normally never yells at her, well not like this… Soon, there was a flash, and Inuyasha and Kagome turned and stared at Souta who was holding a camera.

"What? This moment was just too good to pass up. It called for a picture."

Inuyasha just stared, oh how he wished that he could smack some sense into his brother sometimes. But, Inuyasha couldn't blame Souta for the picture, he'll have to ask Souta for a copy later.


	4. The Robe of the Fire Rat Stolen?

Me-I'm surprised that people like this, but hey I aint complaining ^_^

Inu-yeah... hey Souta did you make a copy of that picture?

Sou-yup! here

*inuyasha takes picture and smiles happily*  
>Inu-this is awesome... . .<br>*places it in his secret photo album*

Me-... alright, now onto the chapter! 'The Robe of the Fire Rat Stolen?' also, if anyone wants me to steal Inuyasha's photo album then let me know and I'll do it ^_^

* * *

><p>Naraku was at the river with Kanna holding onto something that looked like a mix of a tree that had small pearl like jewels on the branches. Making Naraku wonders why they had to gather all of these items, it didn't make sense to him at all, but at least it was something to help pass the time. Looking at Kanna, he saw that she was still running her hands through the water, trying to find the item that resided there. Sighing softly, he said "done yet Kanna?"<p>

Of course, he didn't get a responds from her. Kanna never was one to speak and that must because she was 'void' and didn't show any sign of emotion. She only responds was that her hands had finally come out of the water, holding a small circular stone that glowed yellow. Surrounding the stone were strange markings that looked like a movement of a snake.

"Is that the crystal from the dragon's neck?"

Kanna nods, her only responds once more.

Naraku just sighed; sometimes he hated it when Kanna didn't speak. It kind of got annoying after a while. "So, what's the big deal with these items?" Asked Naraku, staring at the mirror that they had taken from the shrine, the stare he got was one of someone that was as calm as ever. Someone that didn't feel anger or anything of the kind, and to Naraku, it was just plain creepy to have that smile.

"I need these items to break my seal. The items of each element, the elements of earth, water, thunder, metal and finally fire. The Jewelled Branch of Hourai, which is the element of earth. And the Crystal from the Dragon's Neck is of thunder. Now, we only need fire, water and metal." Kaguya explained.

Naraku nodded and grabbed his robe, and it flattened out into a magic carpet. (what the hell, why not?) Kanna jumped onto the pelt along with Naraku and flew off. Sure, he didn't want to help this woman but at least it was better than doing nothing right? It might give him an idea on what he could do later on. Looking around Naraku wondered what Kaguya's real intentions were, but said nothing about it. Thinking that if he tried to say anything then she would try to blast him. And he didn't need that right now.

Sighing softly, Naraku flew to one of the five lakes that surrounded Mount Fuji, Lake Shouji. Kaguya stared as Naraku dropped the small jewelled branch down into the lake and started to say one of the chants. _"I ventured to see if what I had heard was true, with this jewelled branch with leaves so real. T'was nothing more than an empty promise."_ The lake started to glow green; Naraku just smirked as he stared, as did Kaguya. Now, it was off to the next lake.

"So, Kaguya what do you plan to do when your set free?" Asked Naraku, looking down at the mirror wondering what she would do when she was set free. Though, it was a strange thing for a celestial being to be sealed in the first place.

"I plan to go on with my plan. You will soon find out when I am free."

Sighing, Naraku flew to the next lake. Thanks to Kanna, he knew which one to go to. Lake Yamanaka was the next lake they had to go to in order to place the crystal deep within its watery depths. Taking a deep breath, Naraku felt tired he hadn't slept in days thanks to searching for these items, and what Kagura wanted him to find. Now that he thinks about it he doesn't even remember what she wanted him to find. Shrugging, he thought what was the point now? She's dead.

Once they arrived to the lake, Kanna dropped the crystal and started to chant. _"Oh arrow of mine with power pure and immense to slay the dragon, do your good deed fast and swift; grasp the crystal in its neck." _With that, the lake started to glow bright yellow. Showing that the spell was now in place, now there was only three more left.

"Now what are we to get?"

"The one who wears robes created from the fur of a fire rat, Kagome."

"Looks like this time getting this item shall be some fun after all." Naraku said with a laugh that filled the night sky.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Asked Kagome as she looked over Inuyasha's shoulder, her small white dog ears twitching as he looked through his bag. They had just gotten back from Inuyasha's time and Inuyasha had told her that he had gotten her something while she fought with Souta. Kagome could still remember that moment.<p>

_"What is this picture you're talking about and why did you take one?" Asked Kagome, glaring at Souta while Inuyasha was at the store, Inuyasha had just laughed while Kagome fought with his brother. It was kinda cute. And Inuyasha was not going to let Kagome know about that._

_Inuyasha on the other hand, was having trouble trying to think on what to get Kagome. He wanted to get her something to help make up for him taking 'so long' and to help her to just forget about it. Now, he had a choice with what money he had on him at the moment. There was a heart shaped locket, a moon stone necklace and a ribbon with a bell on it. Kinda like from that show he used to watch what was it called? Oh yeah, Black Cat. It was almost like that bell that Train Heartnet started to wear when he quite being an Eraser. Though the bell was a round silver ball, the ribbon was a beautifil gold, reminding Inuyasha of Kagome's beautiful silvery hair and golden eyes._

_"Is there something you'd like sir?" Asked a girl around his age, though her gaze soon went to Inuyasha's scar. Which had caused him to sigh softly, lots of girls tend to stare, weather their disgusted by the scar or they found it hot._

_"Yeah, I want this please." He said, pointing to one of the necklaces. The girl nodded and picked it up, placing it in a small gift bag, giving him a stare as if asking him if it was for his girlfriend. Inuyasha blushed softly and looked away saying "thanks" then he started to walk away. What could it hurt right? He was sure that Kagome would love it._

_Though, when he walked out of the store, Kagome was getting ready to kick Souta's ass since she was demanding for the picture. Inuyasha sighed softly saying "Kagome heel."_

_"YOU SUCK!"_

Shaking her head from the memory, Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he pulled out a small bag that was decorated in silver. Kagome frowned in confusion; she had never seen anything that beautiful before. Tilting her head, she asked "what's that?"

"It's a gift bag, here open it." Inuyasha said as he smiled at her.

Blinking her golden eyes at him, the young hanyou accepted the gift and opened it. Only to pull out a gold ribbon and silvery bell it was beautiful yes but she didn't know what to do with it. Inuyasha took it from her small fingers and said "hold your hair up okay?" When she did, Inuyasha tied the ribbon around her neck, hearing the bell jingle with the movement.

"So, what is it?" Asked Kagome in confusion,

"It's a necklace; lots of girls in my time have it. The bell is silver, the colour of purity. And gold the colour of blessings." Inuyasha said with a smile, happy that it was finally on her.

"I don't think I should have it. It's worthless to me; it would never help me in battles." Kagome said, taking it off and handing it back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes, shoving it back in her hands.

"And why can't something 'worthless' be a good thing to have?"

"Cause it wouldn't help me in battles!"

"Just accept it damn it!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes but soon, her eyes widened in shock. Tilting her head to the side in confusion, she sniffed the air more and frowned. She smelled more deeply, thinking she smelled Kagura. But it was a little different. Naraku. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome ran off. "Kagome? What's going on?" Yelled Inuyasha, running and going to his bike so he could follow her, he doesn't know what is wrong with her, but hoped that it wasn't anything bad.

Inuyasha had a bad feeling that there was more to this then a 'friendly' visit.

Kagome ran as fast and as far as she could. Or, more to the point to where the scent had led her too, standing there in the opening of the wide field was Naraku and Kanna. She narrowed her eyes as she growled out "Naraku, Kanna… What do you want?"

"Oh nothing really."

"Here to get revenge for killing Kagura?"

"No, I'm glad that wench is out of my hair. I don't give one damn about her. I just want what you have. The Robe of the Fire Rat." Naraku said with a smirk.

Kagome just narrowed her golden eyes into slits. She wasn't going to let Naraku get her Robe of the Fire Rat. It was the last thing that she had to remember her mother.

"You'll never get it!" Shouted Kagome, grabbing Tessaiga, Kagome charged at Naraku. Only for Naraku to smirk throwing his insects at Kagome, hoping to stop her advance but that didn't stop her, Kagome had sliced through them as if it was nothing. Letting out a yell, Kagome was about to swing at Naraku but failed when Naraku's barrier repealed her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes saying "I'm gonna make sure I kick your ass and destroy your soul so you can't come back!" Naraku smirked and his arm started to grow. Both in size, and in length. Kagome's eyes widened in shock, not expecting this at all for Naraku had punched Kagome so hard, that she had gone flying. Soon, Naraku shot out blades toward Kagome, cutting the sleeve of her kimono and had the insects that he had summoned to bring it to him.

Naraku smirked as he held it in his hand, staring at the cloth as if it was the most prized treasure in the world. Looking over at his sister, Naraku whispered "it's ours. Let's go."

"I don't think so!" Shouted Kagome, narrowing her eyes as she got ready to kick some ass, but wasn't sure if there was any attack that she could do that would break that barrier at such a short distance.

"Kagome!" Shouted Inuyasha as he drove up to the field, it had taken him a while to get here but at least he had arrived. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha ran toward Kagome hoping that she was alright. He could already sense that she was already low on energy, which confused Inuyasha greatly. Why would Kagome be so low on energy? It didn't make any kind of sense at all.

"Inuyasha stay back!" Shouted Kagome,

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes saying "hell to the no! I'm staying!"

"Hmm… I sense great power in that mortal." Said a woman's voice,

"What? Who are you?" Said Kagome with a growl in her voice,

"My name is Princess Kaguya; I'm the ruler of the eternal night, and the heavens." Said Kaguya with a calm yet dark smile.

"Princess Kaguya… no way, she's only a legend." Inuyasha whispered, he just couldn't believe this. He had read on Princess Kaguya before for his English class but… that just didn't make sense. The legend says that she had returned to the moon but… how was she here and in that mirror? It just didn't make any kind of sense at all.

"You, hanyou… I see your deepest desire. The darkness that lurks deep within your heart, the power you desire… I can grant it if you so wish." Said Kaguya with a smile, which had only caused Kagome to growl with anger. Then, her voice rang once more. "And the boy… I can see the darkness that lives within your heart as well. Trying to push back the light that lives within you, you don't belong in the light but in the dark."

"Shut up you bitch! I fight for the light and for justice. I don't work for those who believe in hurting those who have done no wrong!" Inuyasha shouted, his eyes glowing black, only for him to shake his head, the black light soon turned blue. He had to stay calm, or risk losing himself to darkness. He can't allow it to happen again.

"Look at you! Even now, you're trying your hardest to fight the darkness that lives within you!" Shouted Kaguya with a laugh, which had just pissed Inuyasha off even more for the blue light that his eyes were glowing had started to turn black. Screaming with black aura surrounded Inuyasha and he grabbed his sword. The blade glowing black along with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha no!" Shouted Kagome,

Screaming still, rage burning through his veins, boiling his blood as he shouted "Dark Blade!" And swung his sword as a curve of dark light sprung from the blade and headed toward Naraku, Kanna and the mirror that Kaguya resided in.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him. Trying to get him to stop, trying to get him to calm down. He's just as bad as she is when she loses herself to her demon blood. This wasn't what she wanted to see. She didn't want Inuyasha to lose himself to his own darkness. This isn't what she wanted at all.

Inuyasha kept screaming, the aura that surrounded him was growing darker and darker with each second. It was as if he was becoming a demon himself. Kagome growled saying "stop it you stupid human!"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide; no colour was within his eyes. It was as if his mind had shut down. For he had gone limp in Kagome's arms. Kagome just stared and sighed in relief. Inuyasha was fine now. Looking up at Naraku Kagome gently placed Inuyasha down and grabbed her sword and screamed out "Wind Scar!" The demonic power of the sword thrashed about, turning into energy as it charged at Naraku and Kanna.

"The fool could have had great power, but chose to light. We'll meet again." Soon, Kaguya used her power to teleport. She still had much left in plan for them.

"Inuyasha! You okay? Say something, please say something. Anything will do!" Kagome shouted after she lied him down and gently tapped his face. Inuyasha just groaned and weakly stared at Kagome. His eyes still white, his body needed to recover. Though, what they didn't relies was that their enemies were staring at them from above.

"The mortal, there's a different time flow around him. He seems to have a rare power within his blood. Why is that?" Asked Kaguya,

"Inuyasha is a descendent of the great Kiyoshi Higurashi. And, the reincarnation of a powerful monk, but as for the time flow I don't really know. Kiyoshi and Kai never had that power." Naraku calmly said, before flying away. He knew that Kaguya didn't want anything more to them.

Once they arrived to the lake, the moon bright and full. It has been since they first brought Kaguya out of the shrine of life. It was as if the moon reflected Kaguya. Naraku tossed the sleeve in the water of Lake Motosu. Kaguya started to say the chant that shall awaken the power of the lake thanks to the robe. _"Could you have but known that it would burn so swiftly this raiment of fur, you would not then have set which was such little show of concern"_ The lake started to glow red. Now, only two treasures remained.


	5. An Old Request

Me-ugh... I'm in a small bit of pain and didn't get a lot of sleep the night before... I'm gonna be stuck going to the doctors to figure out why I'm having stomach pains

Inu-well, try to get this chapter done

Kag-try? she has to get it done!

Me-I can easily kick you out and replace you with Kikyo

Kag-you wouldn't

Me-try me

Kag-...

Me-thought so, chapter name 'An Old Request'

* * *

><p>"You sure you should be standing?" Asked Kagome as they walked down the road, ever since the battle with Kagura, Inuyasha had slept till maybe mid-morning and that made Kagome worry. Inuyasha should rest more, since the darkness that tries to control him normally wears him out. This was the longest that he had slept, though least she didn't have to head-butt him like the first time it happened.<p>

"I'm fine. I may be a little tired but I'm not going to let this stop me." Inuyasha said with a smile, the only proof that he was still really tired were the dark circles under his eyes. A pure sign that he was lying… Kagome sighed softly and kept on walking, though her gaze went to her kimono, seeing it incomplete just pissed her off.

Naraku had taken her kimono sleeve for what purpose? That she wasn't sure, but the very idea of anything of hers being taken just plain pissed her off.

"You alright Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha, staring at her with worry and concern though he knew why she was pissed. Not just cause they lost to Naraku but cause Kagome lost part of her kimono. Besides the Tetsusaiga, her kimono was her prized possession.

"I'm fine." Said Kagome with a sigh, Inuyasha figured that she wasn't but didn't dare bother to try to ask any further then needed.

"But Kagome-chan, you were badly beaten by Naraku weren't you? Not to mention that you lost part of your robe." Spoke Kirara from Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, hoping that she wouldn't do anything. Just as Kagome turned to punch Kirara, Inuyasha had easily cut her off.

"Kirara, it isn't nice to bug someone about what they should or shouldn't be feeling. If Kagome wants to share then she would have when I had asked her."

"Oh… Okay Inu-kun."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile, Kirara was just so adorable but also needed to learn manners. Though, Inuyasha could understand why she needed to learn them since she had lost her parents and now Inuyasha had to teach her what needed to be taught.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise which had caused Inuyasha to blink in confusion. Making him wonder who that voice belonged too, and why did it sound so familiar to him? Shrugging, Inuyasha kept on walking with Kagome and Kirara.

"What do you want from me?" Asked a woman's voice, Inuyasha really wanted to know where he's heard that voice before. It was starting to confuse him to a certain point.

"We only want you to leave your things and cash and maybe, a nice time." Said a man with a lust filled voice.

"Just… just leave me alone!" Shouted the woman, sounded terribly frightened, Inuyasha sighed and walked over to the bridge where he had heard the voices. Though, Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, trying to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"This is their affair Inuyasha."

"She needs help Kagome. Now let me go."

"No."

"Heel."

"SCREW YOU!" Shouted Kagome when she was on her hands and knees, she'll be like that for quite some time now.

Inuyasha ran to the bridge and stood in front of the woman as he said "now, now why would you want to hurt a defenceless girl? Don't you bandits have any kind of honour at all?"

"Shut up! What are you going to do about it?" Said one of the bandits, pulling out his sword as if ready for a fight, this had just caused Inuyasha to smirk. They just don't know who they're dealing with right now. Sure, he wasn't perfect when it comes to sword fighting but he knew enough for the time being. "What are you smirking at?"

"You don't know who you're dealing with right about now." Inuyasha said as he pulled out his sacred sword and pointed it at the bandit. Getting ready for a fight, but knew that he couldn't kill these men. His sword was sort of like Kagome's. His sword wouldn't kill humans with sacred energy.

Though, as Inuyasha was thinking this, he was also thinking that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have 'heeled' Kagome after all. "You're messing with one of the most powerful monks right now." Inuyasha said, trying to find a way to scare them off since he was running out of options less you count knocking them out.

"Yeah right, the most powerful monk that ever lived died fifty years ago."

"Yeah, and I'm his reincarnation and the descendent of the great Sacred Slayer Kiyoshi." Sure, Inuyasha didn't like to show off about his bloodline and who he was… ugh reincarnated from but at the moment he didn't have a choice in the matter. He had to try to scare them off till Kagome could stand on her own feet.

"Oh, so you're a Higurashi. We thought they were all wiped out."

"Obviously not."

The bandit narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha, though Inuyasha just smirked more. This was all going according to plan, and it also made Inuyasha think that maybe this bandit was just really stupid. The woman gripped Inuyasha's shoulder and said "please, don't risk your life for me." Inuyasha turned to stare at her but before he could get a good look at her, he could see the gleam of a sword moving.

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha quickly turned, his left eye glowing blue with sacred energy. Sure his powers won't work on a human but those of wicked thoughts, he'll make an acceptation. Inuyasha had moved his sword with such speed that it couldn't have been seen by the naked eye.

The bandit fell over with one strike.

The sword had cut through the bandits armour and had slashed his face a little, not enough to kill him but enough to leave a scar. Soon, Inuyasha's stare went to the other bandits that surrounded them. Narrowing his eyes on them, eyes glowing brighter with his sacred energy he only said one thing. "Boo." And the bandits ran off, causing Inuyasha to laugh to himself. He never knew that, that would work! He's seen it on TV but man, he didn't see that coming.

"Thank you great monk." Whispered the girl, Inuyasha turned around and smiled at her, happy to know that she was safe, though when he got a good look at her he couldn't believe what he was seeing…

"Hiroko?" Inuyasha said in disbelief. Could you blame him? Seeing someone that looked just like the girl you knew from school just so happened to be in the past… Same brown hair, but it was much longer, possibly past her waist. And her eyes were a deeper shade of blue.

"That is my name. But how did you know?" She tilted her head to the side, much like the Hiroko that he knew from his time. Maybe, she was an ancestor of hers.

"Oh, you just look like someone I know. You going to be alright?" Inuyasha said with a smile, trying to hide the fact that he knew her descendant. There was no way that he could allow anyone else to know where he really came from. Turning around, Inuyasha saw Kagome finally able to stand up and dusting herself though had glared at him the entire time. He had just gave a nervous laugh and smiled when Kirara joined him back on his shoulder. Thankful, that she had jumped off of him and sat on his bike.

"Oh, I never introduced us. I'm Inuyasha Higurashi, the girl with silver hair is Kagome and the little cat demon is Kirara." Inuyasha said with a smile, maybe things were starting to lighten up. Though when he looked down at the wooden bridge that they stood on, Inuyasha saw a bag with some sort of robe in it frowning in thought, he bent down and picked up the beautiful pink robe. Though, to him it just looked like a long piece of pink cloth.

A piece of cloth that he felt great sacred powers within it, but how… how can a simple piece of fabric contain such power? That didn't make any kind of sense at all. But Inuyasha had a feeling that something was amiss. Why else would this girl have this? Soon, Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts.

"Please, can I have that back? It's my family's heirloom."

"Heirloom, what do you mean… and why is this your families heirloom?"

"It's a long story young monk…"

* * *

><p>"So, you've finally defeated Kagura?" Said a beautiful woman that appeared to be in her mid-twenties, Sango looked up at the woman with a small smile. She couldn't believe that this woman was as old as her grandmother would have been, then again… that's the price one pays when they have water from 'The Fountain of Eternal Life'. Though, it was only cause her grandmother had requested it, in case one of the future decedents were the ones that defeated Kagura, and this woman… her guardian was the only one that knew how to repair the Wind Tunnel if it was ever damaged.<p>

"Yes, along with the help of my friends. But for now, I am only here for some new arrows and possibly a new bow." Sango calmly said, standing up from a gravestone that rested in the center of a crater. Sometimes, Sango wondered how it had been so many years since her father passed away. Sometimes, it made her wonder. But at least peace had returned for now.

"Of course Sango, but what do you plan to do?"

"What else? Find any man out there that will allow me to be the mother of his child and with my body, mind and spirit I shall complete this task!" Sango said with stars in her eyes. But soon, an image of a ticked off Miroku appeared in her mind, and her skin turned pale and shook as if she could feel Miroku's glare falling upon her right now. Slowly, Sango turned around thinking she would see Miroku but saw nothing but empty air.

Turning back to her grandmother's grave Sango placed a hand over her heart, feeling it pound in her chest as she thought _'Miroku's not here, I don't have to worry…'_ Though, just as she thought that, her skin returned to its natural colour and sat down on the grass.

"Is something the matter Sango? Something making you ill?" Asked the woman next to Sango, placing a hand on the young priestess's shoulder as if to sense if there was something wrong with Sango though her only answer was a shake of her head, which only made the woman wonder what could be bothering Sango… as if she had just seen a ghost right now.

"Just… just that I felt like I could feel Miroku's eyes staring right at me, angry and jealous, sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be free from that wrath of his." Sango whispered so softly, that it was as if she hadn't said a word. But her guardian had clearly heard her. Looking up at the young looking woman Sango asked "will I ever be free Mika?"

Mika just giggled as she helped the young priestess up to her feet and held her hand. And started to do a palm reading, tilting her head to the side Mika looked as if she was in deep thought. Sango never did like that look on Mika's face, every time she had that look on her face it always meant something bad was going to happen. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good for Sango's safety. "It seems that you'll live a life filled with jealousy if you avoid the Sacred Slayer." Mika calmly said, snapping Sango out of her train of thoughts.

"What?"

"Yup, that is what your palm is telling me Sango." Mika said with a smile, as if this was all funny to her. But to Sango it wasn't. Mostly since when Miroku had that look on his face he was a little scary. Sango knew that he was jealous but had a feeling that no matter what had happened, Sango always did something to cause that. But then, Mika's words broke her thoughts once more. "Sango, I have something I must share with you."

Sango just blinked in confusion, what did Mika need to share with her? Mika then started to walk inside, with Sango not that far behind her. Though as they walked Sango wondered how Kagome and Inuyasha were, along with Kirara, Shippou and Miroku. They had her worried, but mostly Inuyasha. Ever since that one attack that Kai had given them, he's been fighting a terrible darkness that resides in his heart. And it almost seemed to get stronger and stronger with every time it got out of hand.

Once inside the shrine Sango looked around, it still looked the same. The many statues of Buddha, there were also many statues of other gods that Sango didn't and couldn't think of at the moment. Once in the grand hall, and took her seat on the mat that resided on the floor.

Sango looked around, her hands rested on her lap as she waited for Mika to come out. Though, her gaze had gone to an old painting of her father, he had died from his Wind Tunnel, a fate that she fears of that will come for her one day. Sighing softly, Sango wondered if she could live a peaceful life now that the curse was gone.

"Sango, I have something that was left by your grandmother when she was alive. She had asked me to entrust this request to one of the decedents that have killed Kagura."

Blinking her brown eyes in confusion, Sango gently took the piece of paper that had her grandmother's seal on it. Frowning in confusion, Sango started to read the request. The words were a little faded from age, guessing that her grandmother was that of a young woman when she had written this. So, it mustn't have been long since she had the curse of the Wind Tunnel if she had written this, for the words were a little off guessing that she must have written this while her hand was coursing with pain.

_"To my descendant, you have done well for if your reading this, then Kagura is finally dead at last."_

Sango had read to herself, trying to think of why her grandmother wanted one of her decedents to handle this task… whatever the task may be…

_"I have yet but one task that needs to be taken care of, something that I cannot do cause of this curse. For this task, would possibly take too much time, and too much power that I do not have. For, my own curse will swallow me before I can complete this task."_

This was strange, what was the task that her grandmother spoke of? What could have possibly have taken her so long, that her Wind Tunnel would consume her? That didn't make any kind of sense to Sango…

_"So, my task, my request is that you destroy the demon that will plague this world into complete darkness. This demon, had consumed a being of great power but there is more, to this demon than that of a beautiful face. This being, had appeared before me as a man. This time… this demon may as well appear as the one that he had last absorbed. You must go to the Shrine of Life. Which, resides in the Eternal Forest, be careful young one… you must be careful. For, one day I fear that my spell won't last forever…"_

Sango couldn't believe what she had read. There was a demon that can also absorb great beings? Like Kagura? That was something she hadn't expected but looks like she had a mission ahead of her. She'll have to get to Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara. And as soon as she can, though there was one problem right now… "I'm going to need a ride right now…"

* * *

><p>"So Shippou, what do you think we should do while I repair my weapons?" Miroku asked as he rode his giant fox companion. He couldn't help but smile, today was the day that he finally needed to repair all of the weapons that he had used since he joined the others. He knew that he had to repair them before they had all started to break down.<p>

Gently patting the fox's autumn coloured hair Miroku wondered what everyone else was up too. Mostly Sango, wondering, was hoping that she wasn't going anything stupid right about now. Cause if he knew Sango as much as he did, then she was possibly in trouble with a woman chasing her down cause Sango was flirting with her husband. Thinking about that made Miroku a little pissed. Sometimes, he thought that Sango was so totally clueless about those who liked her… mostly him.

Suddenly, Shippou growled with anger and rage. Miroku was confused, thinking that something was wrong with the fox demon. But something else had caught his attention. Demonic aura and the sound of a man screaming, Miroku knew right away that someone was in trouble. Taking a deep breath, Miroku grabbed his sword saying "let's go Shippou."

Growling in agreement, Shippou flew off in top speed. Something that he only did when Miroku was in serious business and this was one of those times.

Tightly gripping the sword in his hand, Miroku tried to sense the man but had trouble trying to find him. There was so much demonic aura that it was almost impossible to find it. Taking a deep breath, Miroku tried to use his other senses to find this man. "Shippou, left!" Shouted Miroku, as he did the fox demon had gone left through the thick woods.

They both could clearly sense the man now; he was being hunted down by strange boar like demons. It was something Miroku never understood. These demons, they had the heads of boars but the body of man. Though, blue skinned men anyway. But there was one other thing that he didn't get. They were alive and yet their blood were bees instead of normal crimson blood.

Shivering at the thought, Miroku made Shippou flew faster, hoping that they could get to the poor man in time. The demons narrowed their eyes at Miroku when they saw him coming toward them. And almost squealed in rage when they saw Miroku's sword glowing with sacred energy, they almost wanted to run off screaming. But no, they didn't dare run off; they wanted the sacred item that this man was holding.

Miroku let out a battle cry as he sliced through the demons as if they were nothing. They all screamed in agony. Miroku glared at the bees in disgust as they flew away. Miroku slashed off their heads, giving them deep holes in their necks, their foreheads and their chests. He wasn't going to let this end. He wasn't going to let them get away. He had to finish them off before it was too late.

Finally, the demons were dead. Which wasn't much of a challenge, must have been cause of his sacred energy had to have gotten stronger. Smirking, Miroku hopped off of Shippou's back and ran to the man and stared at him with worry and concern. "Hey, you alright?" Asked Miroku, hoping that he hadn't been too late to stop this demon, but had a small feeling that it was too late…

"Please… watch… my treasure… Protect it with… your life..." The man whispered, pulling out some sort of shell with a hole within the center of the shell where a string resided. Making it look like a necklace more than some sort of treasure. Which made no sense at all, taking a deep breath; Miroku nodded and took the man's treasure. Staring at him with sad eyes as he saw the man's eyes fade into nothing, he felt bad for this man.

If only he had gotten here sooner, but no it was too late… Now, Miroku had a new mission, and that was to protect this item… whatever it is.

* * *

><p>A village covered in fog, the young monk in black robes walked through the village. It was as if this village was reflected that it was no longer alive. The monk could clearly tell by the dense fog. And, the decaying bodies that had covered these lands, he felt disgusted with this. Taking a deep breath, he kept on walking. Maybe, he could find someone that was still alive. And hopefully, save them from death.<p>

But, as he had thought that, the monk saw something moving. Blinking in a calm gesture he walked over to the figure that moved on the ground and saw that it was a small boy. Eyes widening, he couldn't believe how young this boy was. He was the age he had last seen Kaede when she was a child, before he had died. His violet eyes stared at the boy as he held him in his arms.

"What happened?"

"Demons… wanted the sacred treasure. The… The Stone Bowl of Buddha, the… the head priestess wanted me… to protect it. But I had failed. Please, please monk…"

"I cannot… I might be a demon… can you trust someone who does not belong?" Said the monk, giving sad eyes as he stared at the poor dying boy, for he couldn't do anything to save this boy…

"You must… you are no demon. You can… protect this… I know you will."

"… Alright, I'll do it…"

"Your… your name… please…"

"Kai… My name is Kai."

The small boy smiled happily, knowing that this treasure shall remain safe. His eyes fading as he whispered "the demons… were after this… They wanted it… to break a seal… Protect it well Monk Kai…" Soon, his eyes faded and slowly started to close. Kai felt sorry for the boy, but knew that he had to do what he knew was right. He could sense a great battle coming, and knew that Inuyasha and his friends would stop this from happening.

After all, what could a dead monk do?

* * *

><p>"Nice full moon huh?" Said a strange cat demon, she was as tall as Sango, long snowy white hair. Almost like Kagome's but whiter. Sango had been friends with this demon, Yuki for many years. And had her trust for as long as she could remember, Sango had set some dumplings next to Yuki as they stared at the full moon. "My friends have been partying all night every night. What do you think Sango?" Asked Yuki, staring at Sango with her beautiful blue eyes, her tail twitching from side to side as she ate a dumpling, Sango just stared at the moon.<p>

"The moon is a bad omen. I had read a bit of my grandmother's request, and looked through some old scrolls of her youth. There was a demon that had made the moon appear night after night. It was the source of her power and my grandmother sealed her within a mirror. Least, I think it was a girl." Sango calmly said, staring at the red moon. It was strange to see a red full moon.

"So, it is that bad huh? If it was as bad as you think then you wish for my help correct?" Yuki asked, eating another dumpling.

"Yes, will you help me?"

"Why ask this cat demon Sango?" Asked Mika as she drank some sake,

"Yuki is my best friend Mika, I'm sure she'll help."

"But if you are correct Sango, why risk your life for this demon when Kagura is dead? You can live a normal life now." Yuki calmly said.

"Yes, but I must do my grandmothers request. Or else we're all doomed." Sango explained.

Yuki nodded as she said "fine, I'll help you. But, think we could wait till morning? The partying had kept me awake the past few nights and I need my sleep."

Sango looked a little mad. But said nothing, knowing that everyone deserved their rest, sighing softly Sango agreed to the terms and allowed Yuki to get her sleep after all everyone needs their sleep. Taking a deep breath, Sango grabbed a dumpling and happily started to eat and stare at the moon with Yuki. Soon enough, all the girls soon drifted off to sleep.


	6. Stolen Shell

Me-I am so sorry that this took so long to update! I lost my DVD and found it last week and finally watched the part I had to do for this story

Inu-least you found it...

Kagome-but you took so damn long!

Me-shut up Kagome

Kagome-make me

Me-Inuyasha, if you please

Inuyasha-heel

*kagome falls onto her hands and knees growling with rage*

Me-think she's planning to destroy us?

Inuyasha-yes, I think so...

Me-ah well, if she does then there's no more story, ENJOY EVERYONE!

* * *

><p>Miroku wasn't sure what was going on… but ever since he had arrived in his village two maybe even three nights ago, the moon had been nothing but full. And to him, that wasn't possible… he had a strange feeling creeping up his spine, as if something bad was going to happen tonight… but he wasn't sure, all he did know was that he had to find his brother.<p>

But what he didn't know was where his brother would be. Sighing softly, the young Sacred Slayer looked over the graves that belonged to the villagers that had been left behind when most of the slayers had gone on a mission. Sighing softly, he stared at them as he said "I'm sorry… I'm still fighting… Kagura is dead yet… it felt… empty…"

He's had this feeling for a while now, Kagura is dead but for some reason it felt like it had been a hallow victory.

"Wonder what the others are up too right now…" whispered the young man as he ran a hand through his hair. Yawning, he set the last lily on the grave and started to walk toward the only hut that hadn't been destroyed by the attack. No matter how many times he looks at them, he feels a deep sadness wrapping around his heart… squeezing it tightly like a frozen iron hand…

Frowning, he walked toward the hut and blinked in confusion… buried under the blanket was the shell necklace that had been given to him by that man he had tried to save. Something deep within him was telling him to bring it with him to where he was going… maybe he should… There was something out there that was after this item… whoever that would be.

Picking it up, Miroku wrapped the necklace in a cloth and tied it to his waist before walking to the springs… though, if there was one thing he wasn't going to leave without, it was his Hiraikotsu… For, he felt that his time at the springs would be anything but relaxing… he just wasn't sure why that was.

As he walked, Miroku couldn't help but think of a certain priestess… "Wonder what Sango is up too… hoping she's okay…" Sighing, the young slayer wasn't even sure why he was even thinking about her… She was nothing but a pervert and yet… he had feelings for her. It was just so strange… but you can't help with who you fall in love with…

Taking a deep breath, he set the towel down, along with his weapon and untied the cloth bad and stared at it… Maybe it was safer if he wore it around his neck instead since it wouldn't be close to him while he was bathing… Yawning softly, Miroku grabbed the string of the necklace and tossed it over his head and gently held the shell in his hand before allowing it to drop and lay against his chest.

Staring at the sky, Miroku felt a dark energy from the glowing red moon. It felt ominous… he wasn't sure why that was but, he figured that it was a demon that was doing this. Shaking his head, Miroku wasn't sure what they were to do-well… what he was to do about it since he was on his own while Shippou was off hunting…

Sighing, Miroku dove his head in the water, thankful that he could wash the dirt from his hair at last… Though, it made him wonder if keeping his hair long was good for him… shrugging, he took the hair tie out of his hair and ran his fingers through the wet strands and his head shot up in confusion. Thinking that he had heard… a twig snap?

Shooting out of the springs, the young slayer grabbed his clothes and threw them on, not bothering to tie his hair back knowing fully well that if he did that it would only delay his time right now. Narrowing his eyes, he grabbed his sword and held it tightly in his hands. Sadly, he only had enough time to put on his pants…

"Who's there?"

"Now, now slayer, I only wish to relieve you of your baggage, is that too much to ask?" Said Naraku as he stepped out of the shadows, a dark smirk on his face… Least, from what Miroku could make out since the man was wearing that stupid baboon pelt again and the blue mask covering most of his face, this was the only thing that really pissed Miroku off about this man.

"Get lost Naraku, you're not getting anything from me."

"But it is nothing you do not need slayer. I just want the Swallow's Cowrie Shell."

Miroku just narrowed his eyes, was it the necklace that he had around his neck? That would make sense… but there was no way that he was going to give it up. He had vowed to protect it and that was what he was going to do no matter what. Howling a battle cry, Miroku charged holding his sword outward, as if he was going to stab Naraku…

But instead, Miroku just phased out of existence using part of the training that he and Inuyasha had done once a few months ago. Naraku just looked around, though he didn't look like he was panicking… in fact, it looked like he had expected it to happen. But… how? No one knew about his training with Inuyasha but Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, himself, and Inuyasha. No one outside their group would know about the training. It was just impossible… unless, it was something that Naraku knew from his twisted games that Kagura like to make him do.

Shaking his head, Miroku hid in the tree, trying to plan out his next attack. Though, it was hard to focus with the shell around his neck burning his skin a little bit. Why was it burning, he wasn't sure… but at least it wasn't enough for him to yelp or freak out over. Taking a deep breath, he tightly held the sword in his hand and got ready to strike Naraku, but the demon disappeared…

'_Oh shit…'_

For, Naraku had appeared behind the Sacred Slayer and struck him from behind. Miroku screamed out in pain and skidded on the grass, only to flip over onto his back, spun on his shoulders and pushed himself to his feet. Narrowing his eyes, Miroku held the sword tightly in his hand and looked around; trying to find Naraku… but the demon had struck from the side, punching him in the head.

Though, Miroku was able to swing his sword and slice through the hood of Naraku's cloak. He wasn't sure if his sword had been pumped with sacred energy, but all he cared about was getting enough damage in to get Naraku to leave…

But sadly, that wasn't meant to be…

Miroku let out a small gasp when Naraku just appeared in front of him and let out a gust of miasma, not enough to kill the slayer, but enough for him to go flying and land on his wounded back. Miroku was knocked out cold from the attack. He was lucky that he hadn't been poisoned.

Naraku just stared at Miroku and walked toward him. Smirking, he said "you should have trained harder… get yourself some new and stronger moves that I wouldn't know of." He just laughed before leaning over, grasping the shell in his hand and ripping it away from Miroku.

"Kanna, let's go get the last sacred item shall we?" With that, he jumped up into the sky, disappearing into the night sky…

Miroku was left on the ground out cold for an hour… before he treated his wounds and left in his slaying outfit… only one thing was on his mind as he walked…

'_I can't believe I lost to a make-up wearing freak…'_

It's been a tough and rough journey… sighing softly, Sango stood on a tall hill with a giant hole down the center. At the bottom of the hole, was a single grave stone with the name of a great priestess… her grandmother. Her grandmother had been away from the temple that her father had grown up in before going to a new temple that Mika had owned…

Sighing softly, Sango turned to Yuki when the demon had asked a question. "This the grave Sango?" Sango just nodded, not able to find her voice quite yet. Looking back at the grave, Sango remembered the words her father would always use for her grandmother… that she was a wonderful person…

Even if she was a bit of a pervert…

Giving a small smile, Sango knew that being a pervert was inherited… but, everyone in her family were always loyal to the one they truly love…

Sighing, the young priestess, looked up at the sky, wondering if she was ready for this task… there could be so many things that would happen on this path… though, she blushed and giggled softly, hoping to meet the celestial being, hoping that it was a man this time.

"Excuse me…?"

Sango blinked a few times, coming out of her daydream and turned around, as did Yuki. Both saw an elderly man that looked like he was in his fifties, maybe even his sixties… Frowning, Sango turned her body so she was fully facing him.

"Did you know Priestess Kiyoko?"

Sango shook her head as she said "no, I do not personally know her… but I am her granddaughter… my name is Sango… I… I would like to know about the being my grandmother had tried to rid this world of… do you know anything about a celestial being."

The man nodded, looks like Sango was going to get her lead after all. But, would it be a good one so she knew where to go? So she knew how to stop this being once and for all? "Please, follow me…" Said the man as he started to walk away, Sango and Yuki looked reluctant on going, but followed him none the less. This was the only way to get the answers she seeks…

'_I hope Inuyasha and Kagome are doing well… the last thing they need is for Inuyasha to turn evil again…'_

"Achoo!" Sneezed Inuyasha as he wiped his nose with a tissue he kept in his pocket… well, a package of them that he keeps. Looking around, he wondered where that had come from… he wasn't allergic to anything… not that he knew of anyway…

"You alright Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she carried his oversized backpack. Inuyasha just nodded, wondering where they could take a rest for now. Since, it was almost lunch time… they needed a break, but mostly since Hiroko kept falling, he thought that they would need a nice break… It was the least they could do at the moment, and so they could let the poor girl rest…

"Inu-kun, can we stop soon? I'm hungry…" sniffled Kirara, giving Inuyasha her cutest kitten face, which, Inuyasha couldn't help but find it extremely cute… but he knew that they couldn't stop yet, maybe at the next tree since they would need a nice shaded area to eat.

"Just wait a little longer Kirara. We still have a ways to go, but we'll eat sooner if we can find a nice shaded tree to sit under neither.

Though, as he walked… he couldn't help but think about the darkness that still lurks in his heart… sometimes, he thinks that it keeps trying to consume him, no matter how calm he remains it still tries… if it wasn't for the earring, he was sure that it would control him. And that was something that he feared the most. Sighing softly, Inuyasha looked up at the sky, hoping that this was the last journey that he would be on…

For, he wasn't sure if he could handle all of this… the battles, it was only making the darkness stronger in his heart. Taking a deep breath hoping to calm his nerves, the young man looked ahead and saw a nice big tree. Giving a small smile, he said "how about we rest there. I'm sure that should give everyone enough shade to rest."

Everyone agreed. (Even Kagome) And they all sat down while Inuyasha started to set up the burner to boil up some noodles for their lunch… his mind, still filled on the thought of his own inner darkness.


	7. Vision

Me-okay, I finally got myself to work on the next chapter of this story, again I'm so sorry, a lot of people like my NaruHina stories on DA so I've been mostly working on them, but don't worry, I didn't forget about the InuKag stories

Inu-least your getting more reviews

Kag-yeah, but it'd be nice if you finished this story a lot sooner

Me-Inuyasha, can you?

Inu-sure, heel

Kag-YOU SUCK!

Me-anyway, I hope that you like this update, I'll try to update this a little more but it might take a while since I do still have a few stories to complete

* * *

><p>"So, you have to go to Mount Fuji to toss the robe into the crater? Why?" asked Inuyasha after handing Hiroko a cup of ramen. Least it was better than nothing at this point right? They had sat down after a long walk, and Inuyasha knew that now was the time for some questions and answers… there was no way that meeting was just pure chance… There had to be a reason for it, like why he came to this time line…<p>

The young woman looked up at him and gave a faint sigh…

"Long ago, a priestess came to my family and gave us the robe… warning my grandmother that if the moon appeared full for many, many nights… that we would have to toss the robe into the crater of Mount Fuji…" calmly said Hiroko as she slurped up the ramen.

So, it was about the moon appearing night after night eh? That would make sense; it wasn't natural for that to happen. Inuyasha had a feeling that it had something to do with that woman in the mirror… Rubbing his forehead he tried to think…

Why would a legend appear and try to collect clothes? No… it couldn't have just been cloth that she was after was it? He'd have to look in his book to figure this out. Though, the more he thought about it the more he knew that he would have to start reading that book… who knew that having a project about something that they were hunting down would come in handy?

"How can you be so damn sure that what that priestess said was true?" growled out Kagome as she finished off her oden.

Hiroko tilted her head to the side as she said "well, I'm not very sure but think about it. The moon has been full the last few nights… and, haven't you noticed the strange colouring?" Now that she mentions it, the moon has been changing into different colours… but, he thought it was normal in the past… but was it part of some kind of spell?

Inuyasha knew that he would have to look this up… there was no way that this could be normal… Shaking his head, the young man leaned against the tree, trying to see if he could find Kaguya within his mind… if he could see events that have come and gone from a location that he's been, why not be able to locate someone with the same power?

"What's he doing?" asked Hiroko.

"He's trying to search for something I think…" calmly said Kagome as she started to munch on some chips.

"How does that work?"

"Inuyasha has a strange power; it's hard to explain…"

_No more were heard to Inuyasha… his mind had gone blank as he tried to find Kaguya, Naraku and Kanna… Though, so far all he could find was darkness and more darkness. It was as if they knew that he would try to find them… that they had found a way to block him… unless, he wasn't able to find them at all. But there was something that he couldn't help but notice…_

_He was… outside?_

_Looking around, Inuyasha noticed that the sky was dark… was it night? Looking up, he saw that the moon was full… but why was that? Tilting his head to the side, he walked around in the strange location… he couldn't help but notice that some of the buildings… were from his time? But how? "What's going on?" asked the black haired teen, his violet eyes moving around as he tried to get a good look at everything…_

_But no matter what he does, he just can't seem to figure out where he was… or when he was… for the buildings were covered in vines and tall… very tall grass. Shaking his head, the young man kept on walking; trying to figure everything… he had too! This wasn't making sense in the least…_

_Though… what bothered Inuyasha… was that everything was… grey? The only source of light and colour this place had was the moon… which was a bright gold, almost like a harvest moon? He wasn't sure, though that was eerie and it gave him chills that ran down his spine._

_Looking around, Inuyasha saw the remains of what seemed to have been his home… but why? Why was he seeing this instead of Kaguya? "What the hell is going on here?" shouted Inuyasha into the dark sky, his hand went for his sword, as if it would protect him and solve his problems… protect him from what though? Shaking his head, Inuyasha pulled out his sword and kept on walking around… trying to figure this all out…_

_Before he could do anything, Inuyasha thought that he heard something… coming towards him? Turning around, he saw strange demons… their bodies twisted and warped to the point where he didn't know how to describe them… but, it looked like they were made of some kind of goop, for they were dripping something… was it their skin? Their blood… or was it something else?_

_Narrowing his violet eyes, Inuyasha charged at them, his sword glowed a soft blue as he sliced through them like a hot knife and butter._

_Why was this easy?_

_Shaking his head, Inuyasha ran through the crowds of the strange demons, not sure what they were doing here… all he knew, was that he would have to fight his way through… it was the only way to get to the source of this problem._

_Soon, Inuyasha blinked when he heard laughter… What was going on?_

_The demons stopped coming at him and looked up at a tall building… Inuyasha looked up wondering why they had stopped trying to kill him… (Not that he doesn't mind) Frowning in confusion, Inuyasha looked up at the tall building, trying to figure out what they were all staring at… Though, what he saw brought fear to his very soul…_

_Standing on the tall building was Kagome as a full demon… her eyes glowing crimson with silver irises and red stripes on her cheeks… Her eyes shined in the light of the full moon that shined above them… no, this can't be happening! She learned how to control the transformations! He knows she does!_

_Looking over to her side, Inuyasha saw someone standing next to the transformed Kagome… it… it was… _

Gasping, Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he sat up straight, looking around wildly… trying to figure out what that vision was about… there was no way that could have been real… Rubbing his eyes, Inuyasha tried to calm himself down… but it felt like his nerves were twisted around only to see that they had moved to a different location…

How did he not notice that at all? Shaking his head, Inuyasha had a feeling that it wouldn't have mattered how he moved so long as whoever carried him didn't drop him anywhere…

Meanwhile, through the forests that were blanketed by the shadows of the night, the only source of light was a full moon, such as it has been for many nights.

The only sounds in the forest were the sounds of crunching leaves… and the sound of a wisp. The only things in the sky were serpent like creatures, red as crimson with legs like insects. And the gills of a fish, yet what was even more confusing about them, was that they held onto glowing orbs of light…

Souls of the dead…

The man that walked along them was of course Kai. He didn't know where he was going… he didn't really have a destination. The only thing that kept him going was his burning desire to live…

Looking up at the sky, the young undead monk wondered what Kagome was up too now… wondering if her destiny was still intertwined with his, or, if the red thread of fate had been severed from him and her, which now connects Inuyasha to Kagome…

But no matter what… to Kai, Kagome was his and his alone. No one else can have her but him.

Looking ahead of him, Kai saw someone that he hadn't expected to see… Naraku. Grabbing his sword, the undead monk pointed it at the spider demon, getting ready for an attack. There was no way that he was going to show any kind of mercy to this demon. "What do you want?"

Naraku just smirked under his cloak as he calmly said "nothing but the Stone Bowl of Buddha that you have in your possession. Nothing more Kai." But the stare that Naraku gave Kai would have given him the chills if he wasn't dead. Though, Kai put his sword away, thinking there was nothing that he could do. It was either hand over the item and live… (in a manner of speaking) or, get himself destroyed…

Kai reached into his robe and tossed the stone bowl to Naraku, allowing it to bounce on the cold ground as it headed to the spider demon. Naraku on the other hand was confused that Kai had handed it to him so easily.

"I was expecting more of a fight from you Kai."

"Unlike you, I like life Naraku." Calmly said Kai as he started to walk by, yes at the moment he was attached to life so long as Kagome was here in the world of the living. But till he could bring her to hell, there was no way that he was going to let just anyone control his fate… he, was in charge of his own fate… his own destiny.

And there was no way that he was going to let his reincarnation make his fate be controlled by what he does or what anyone says or does.

Sighing softly, Kai looked at the sky, wondering what the fate of this world will be if Inuyasha… his reincarnation is taken by the one that controls the night.

But, if Inuyasha is strong enough to beat that darkness, then maybe just maybe he can fight that fate from happening. Maybe, he can prevent any of that from happening to him, and the world. For, unlike Inuyasha, Kai had already known what test of strength is in line for him.

The test, of heart…

Shaking his head, Kai smirked as he said "there is no way that Inuyasha can ever be that strong. He depends too much on Kagome to help him. There is no way that he could ever have a strong enough heart to beat that test that lies ahead of him.

Shaking his head, Kai kept on walking, allowing the spirits of his soul collectors to follow him for the time being… until his time on this world is done.

Inuyasha rubbed his head, wanting to stop reading his book. But no matter what, he just couldn't stop… he knew that he would have to keep reading to find out any sources of Princess Kaguya… there had to be something about her being turned into some crazy ass bitch.

But so far, nothing…

It was as if this part of the story had never been added to the book… Unless, it was because no one ever knew about it… it would make sense if that were the case. Sighing softly, Inuyasha leaned back a bit, wanting to think on what had happened during that vision.

No matter what… he just couldn't get it out of his mind. The strange demons that looked like they were melting… the way the moon was full and the look of the present… It was creepy to him, and it made him fear for his family and friends in both times… There was no way that it could happen… he… he couldn't predict the future right?

And yet, that wasn't the worst of it. No, far from it… the worst was what was standing next to the demon version of Kagome… for next to her, was… was himself with dark, evil lustful eyes for destruction of this world.


	8. Story

Me-ugh... sorry, this chapter won't be very long its mostly an info/filler chapter... the next one will be more interesting... I hope... anyway, the reason why it took so long to update is because I was stumped and of course, there was some terrible family drama... and I mean really, really, really bad drama... thats all I'll say... well, till the next update, sorry!

* * *

><p>Sango hadn't expected to stay in the village… but what she did know was that this man knew something that her grandmother had done here… or, at least something that involved the being that her grandmother wanted her to take care of. Looking around the room, Sango and Yuki sat by the pot in the middle of the hut, sipping a cup of tea.<p>

"So… you know something about what this letter says?" asked Sango as she stared at the elderly man handing him the letter that her grandmother had left.

The man lifted the letter and gave it a read over before nodding and set it back down… it made Sango nervous, making her wonder what this being could be… what would give her grandmother so much trouble to have defeated it… only being able to seal it within a mirror.

Taking a deep breath, the man sipped his tea as he said "fifty years ago… there was a celestial being bathing in the spring… A man walked by and saw her bathing in the springs and through the steamy mist… He thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world and took her robe hoping that she would talk to him…"

"Oh, I know that story… the woman and the man fell in love and married right?" said Yuki with a smile.

The man shook his head, which confused both Sango and Yuki… Sango had a bad feeling about this… for; in the letter her grandmother made it sound like the beast was a man… not a woman… was there more to this story than meets the eye?

"The story here… is far different than the one that you have heard young demon." Said the old man, which made Sango wonder all the more what this tale could really be… was there a reason why the story was told differently where they came from rather than it was here? "The maiden was filled with a burning furry… She vowed to destroy this village if her robe was not returned to her…"

"All of that… over a robe?" Sango said with shock and confusion… she knew that some girls would be upset over losing something that was dear to them, but to do something like that? That might be a little over kill.

"The robe was magical… It could give her immense power… She was unstoppable with it. The robe, gave her more power than any god could ever obtain."

Sango crossed her arms as she tried to think on why the woman was… a woman when in the note; her grandmother had said that it was a man that she had fought. It didn't make any kind of sense to her… unless there was more to this than meets the eye like the robe. Maybe this was what Inuyasha had meant by 'hell hath no fury than a woman scorn'. If that was what he meant… or if that was what he fully said, she wasn't sure.

"What happened to the maiden?" asked Sango, wanting to know what had happened even more… there was no way that this would be the end of the story…

"The maiden attacked the village for a full year… until, someone from the village… the man that had stolen it confronted the maiden but the man wasn't human… He didn't just want the maiden for her beauty… but he wanted her power and her immortality…"

Sango narrowed her eyes… so this wasn't the end of the story after all… the man must have fused with her and is able to take the form of a man and a woman… That would make sense as to why it appeared to her grandmother as a man, and why the note said it could change its forms.

"The man was really a demon… he sometimes shifted from man, to woman… no one knows his real true gender. But, when he absorbed the maiden… that was when we all knew, we were in trouble. That is… until Priestess Kiyoko came… she used what power she could do and sealed the beast within a mirror…"

Sango nodded, sensing that this was the reason for the moon being full the last few nights. And, the strange energy that she had been feeling the last few days… there was something and she knew that couldn't possibly be just a normal demon surfacing after the defeat of Kagura… there had to be more to this than meets the eye. That was for sure…

"What do you think Sango? Do you think that the energy we've been feeling is the same that this… monster has?" asked Yuki, Sango could easily sense her unease… anyone should be nervous about what is to come. But if what she has heard is true, then there will be a battle about to unfold…

"What happens if the seal is broken?"

"The world will be in a timeless sleep… time shall freeze, and she will plunge the world into eternal night and darkness will rule these lands. The only way, for her to accomplish this task… is if she… he… gets the item of the celestial beings, and… someone…"

"And what is this item and person you speak of?" asked Sango, almost afraid of what the answer is…

There was silence through the hut… it felt like the man was drawing out the answer that no one could speak of… like the answer itself, was drawing power from him. Was that even possible? She didn't know… Yuki looked even more nervous than she should… Yuki gulped, trying to see if the man would just hurry up and answer… But no matter what, the man was just waiting… listening to the sounds that surrounded them.

The sound of birds…

The sound of insects…

The sounds of rushing water that surrounded the house… all of it surrounded them as Sango hoped that the answer of this person… wasn't who she thought it was. There was no way that it could be… could it? The very thought of what would happen, it was horrible and she knew that it wouldn't be an answer that herself, or Yuki would like to hear.

Finally… the man answered…

"The item, is the robe which had been stolen by the maiden… it holds a power that will give them indestructible power in the wrong hands… It also, prevents their body from being destroyed." He calmly said…

Sango gulped, it almost sounded like with Kagura all over again… this was something that she didn't like. Now, there was only the answer about who this mystery person was. What could it be? What is it? Who is it? None of this was making sense, yet at the same time… it was and Sango just didn't want to know the answer…

Fearing the reaction of her friends and those dear to her heart… Yuki sensed what Sango was feeling and gently rubbed her back hoping that it would calm down her friend.

The man sighed before taking a sip of his tea. Sango frowned at the man… was this man really just trying to toy with her right now by making her wait? Or was he trying to finish his tea so it wouldn't get cold? That, she couldn't really say. All Sango could say, was that it was starting to annoy her a great deal right about now.

Finally, he set the cup down and let out a sad sigh.

"The person that this beast… this demon will search for will have a great deal of power flowing through them… A power, that shouldn't be possible to have… A power to sense… a power to feel… a power to see things that no one should… energy of a different time… and… an incredible darkness within their heart."

That was when Sango's skin went pale… she knew… who this man was talking about. Only one person matches all of those at once… Gulping, Sango bowed as she said "thank you for your time… I know what I have to do…" With that, Sango grabbed Yuki and ran out of the hut, she had to warn everyone had to find Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha and Kirara. There was no time to lose right now, she had to hurry and warn Inuyasha!

She knew that it was after him…

Inuyasha could sense shards of the shikon jewel; he could feel the emotions of people's pain when he sees into the past or any future events… he also sees aura that surrounds people… he comes from a different time which gives him a different aura… then, there was the darkness that lives within his heart. There was no mistaken it now…

Inuyasha was a for sure target for this demon… why that is, she still wasn't a hundred percent sure… but hoped, that she could save her friend in time from a horrible fate.


	9. Kidnapped

Me-oh boy, I feel like I'm losing my InuKag mojo! I've written so much NaruHina lately that I feel like I'm failing all of my InuKag fans and for that I'm so sorry!

Kag-bout time though that you're updating this

Inu-shut up Kagome!

Me-anyway, I'm going to try to update what InuKag stories I have to finish, least update... T-T also, I have a surprise, later I'm making a crossover with Naruto, and Inuyasha, thats right! Two great anime series clashing to fight one enemy, I call it 'Times of Darkness' why that is? You'll have to wait till I have it up since I haven't written it yet, till then later!

* * *

><p>Inuyasha looked up at the sky; it was a very beautiful night. The stars were shining, the moon was full… (Once again…) though, what had confused the young raven haired man was why the moon looked purple. Shrugging to himself, he kept on focusing on a song that was in his mind. The area they resided in was near a nice stream, there was a cherry tree by a small cliff side which was where Kirara as well as Hiroko were.<p>

He figured that they wanted to pack up for tomorrow…

As for Kagome, she had gone to get some more fire wood and some fruit… Inuyasha had told her to get more of that since all she had been eating was the miso soup that he has been bringing for her. Sighing softly, Inuyasha wondered what he was supposed to do now; all he had was his music though he wasn't sure if Hiroko would enjoy his music since Kagome just barely liked it. Yawning, Inuyasha jumped to his feet, the sound of pebbles under his sneakers echoed through his ears as he started to play a tune…

He had to play something in this silence or he would go crazy!

_Ah, made of distorted melodies,  
>we are creatures worthy of love.<br>Even if we can't produce any results,  
>our hearts will be singing.<em>

Normally, the song sounds better with drums, and a base, but right now he was on his own with the guitar. Though at the moment, he doesn't care. Right now, all he cares about is having this song to be played… Inuyasha took a few steps, imagining that he was on the stage, singing for everyone in the school.

_Ah, having endured many powerful storms,  
>are we creatures worthy of love?<br>Even if we can't keep our promise,  
>our hearts are still singing.<em>

Inuyasha could feel the music flowing around him; it was an amazing thing for sure… To him, it was as if he always became one with the song, no matter who played the original, if he played it on his guitar than he was able to be one with it. The young man couldn't help but smile as he sang… The song was amazing, that was for sure. Though, Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder why this song seemed to match what was going on around in his life… Ah, maybe he was imagining things.

_Which door should we knock on and open?  
>After we open a door where should we go?<br>we won't be able to return all by myself,  
>so we've merely been waiting for someone else.<em>

As he played, Inuyasha could feel eyes on him… who they were, he wasn't sure. He had shut off himself to the outside world for the time being. At the moment, all he wanted was to finish this song and nothing was going to stop him. As he moved, he couldn't help but notice that something wet had started to hit his feet… it had confused the young man though still, he kept on singing.

_Who is the person you want to see the most right now?  
>The number of people whom you can only talk to in your heart is increasing.<br>Therefore,  
>you just wanted to become stronger.<em>

Someone was calling out to him, who? In his mind's eye, he could see Kagome trying to call out to him, though why did she look human? It was a full moon, not a new moon. Maybe he's just seeing things… after all, to him Kagome was still Kagome wither she was half-demon, human or even a full demon. Though, he just wished that Kagome would stop with her desire to be a full demon… she wasn't her anymore when that happens…

_Ah, I worry about your heart  
>because you don't care about other people's news or problems.<br>Even the people who were trying to laugh with all their might  
>were actually crying their heart out.<em>

Inuyasha sighed softly; he did worry about Kagome's heart… It was as if she couldn't decide what she wanted. Sometimes, he thinks that she would pick Kai because of the history that they shared so long ago, and others he thinks that she'd pick him. But, it just seemed that Kai would win. Every time he saw her go to Kai, he felt a piece of his heart break… and shatter like glass.

_It's okay to cry if the night is scary.  
>You just need to welcome morning with a smile.<br>No matter how much you are worn out today,  
>the remainder of today that you have yet to see will be beautiful.<em>

Inuyasha almost laughed at that, he wanted Kagome to smile and see the beauty in the world instead of the ugly. All she saw was the worst of the world but he figured that was because of how she grew up. That was the only thing that he could think of.

_Casting doubt over the sun,  
>becoming more clouded than the moon,<br>we have all been lied to and gotten hurt in the past._

Inuyasha moved a little more, the wet feeling that he had in his sneakers got past his ankles and up to his legs. Inuyasha was even more confused about that though he didn't dare say anything, he only kept on going with his song.

_Casting doubt over the sun,  
>becoming more clouded than the moon,<br>we have also told lies and made others get hurt, haven't we?_

Inuyasha knew that Kagome was still hurting because of her past. Inuyasha was also hurting from his past, and knew that no matter how much time passes that the pain would remain. Though, he knew that they would get through with their lives with a straight face and laughter, joy and happiness. That was how people should live their lives.

_Who is the person I want to see the most right now?  
>If the number of people whom I can only talk to in my heart<br>keeps on increasing,  
>will I no longer be able to live on?<em>

Again, Kagome's face popped up into his mind… though, instead of seeing a human Kagome, he saw the hanyou that he had learned to love. He couldn't help but smile a sad smile… for it seemed that it was a love that would never come true. Maybe it was better that he gave up on his love for her when she would always love his past life more than him.

_We haven't read enough of our tale yet.  
>We know that we can't force the story to end prematurely<br>because all of us, while staying true to ourselves,  
>wanted to become stronger.<em>

Inuyasha knew though, that he would have to travel with Kagome till they've gathered all the shards of the Shikon Jewel. It was the only way, since he was the only one (besides Kai) that can see the shards of the jewel. And he knew that till then, he was stuck with Kagome and her going to Kai until the shards were whole once more…

_We just wanted to become stronger._

"Inuyasha! Get out of the water!" shouted Kagome, which had caused Inuyasha to blink and look down and sighed. He had walked into the water while he was in a trance. Joy… oh the joy… Sighing softly, Inuyasha walked out of the water and back to the fire that had come back to life thanks to the fire wood that Kagome had placed in it. Once he had sat down, the young man removed his shoes and socks… Ah well, least he can walk on stones without socks…

"How long have you been there Kagome?" asked Inuyasha with a frown and a tilt of his head.

"Not long, though it was strange to see that you were going to the water." Answered Kagome as she threw another piece of wood into the fire, and took a bite out of her apple, only to give Inuyasha an apple as well… Inuyasha was a little confused as to why he was going to the water, normally he is aware of his actions while in a small trance but it seemed that he was in a total trance this time…

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha took a bite out of his apple as he stared into the blaze. "Hey Kagome, do you still wanna be a full demon? Ya know, you are powerful enough as it is so… what's the point of being a full demon?" asked Inuyasha as he stared at Kagome with calm yet sad eyes.

"I want to be accepted."

"But we all accept you, me, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, my family, even Kaede. A lot of people don't care that you're half-demon Kagome, why don't you see that?"

"Just forget it Inuyasha, you wouldn't understand. You're fully human…"

Inuyasha sighed; maybe he doesn't understand Kagome's pain… But what he does know was that Kagome was accepted by so many others now… why can't she see that there isn't a reason to be a demon? Not when it would control her mind and turn her into a heartless killer that would keep killing until she was killed herself…

Sighing, Inuyasha leaned back against the rocky cliff side as he looked up at the sky; it made him wonder what was happening back at home right now. Maybe Souta was playing his video games, mom was cooking or reading something for work… and of course there was grandpa, trying to act like a real sacred priest. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at that, no matter what his grandfather wasn't a real priest, he didn't even have any sacred powers at all, it was like it had skipped his generation right down to Inuyasha, maybe that was why he was so powerful…

The thought though, made Inuyasha's expression darkens… _'Maybe I'm too powerful… I'm a descendent of a great priest and demon slayer… I'm the reincarnation of a powerful monk and… damn it why me?'_

Shaking his head, Inuyasha looked up at the sky, wondering what they were going to do about Kaguya… they knew that at some point she would come after them, least, if she wasn't trapped in that mirror. Yawning, Inuyasha got up and stretched a bit and sighed softly, not really sure what he was to do next… Suddenly, his eyes snapped open wide as he grabbed his sword. "Kagome, we've got company…"

Kagome stood up and looked around, Inuyasha wasn't sure if she could even smell what was going on. All he could make out was the cherry blossoms flying through the air… Just what could be causing all of this anyway? Was it Kaguya or some other force?

Narrowing his eyes, he stared at the cherry blossoms as they started to swirl into what seemed like a petal tornado. Frowning, Inuyasha could faintly make out a faint outline, only for that to form that of a woman. Her hair long, reaching the hem of her purple kimono. Her hair was black as the night, and tinted blue… her eyes sparkled like blue sapphires… her lips rose red… her hair had two strange fins that somehow looked like fangs were embedded into her hair behind her ears.

She would have looked beautiful if it wasn't for that creepy aura around her… Inuyasha could easily sense it… He could sense the darkness that surrounded her like a wet blanket. What could she want here?

"Who would have thought that what I search for, is around where you two reside." Said Kaguya with a smirk…

Inuyasha wanted to beat her, though he also knew that he had to fight the darkness that tried to invade his heart. Just her presents itself was enough to cause him to go evil on Kagome and everyone around him. Though, his desire to protect them was what was enough to keep him sane right now… that was all he needed and that was enough to keep his heart in the light and fight for what he believes in rather than what hurts him the most… hurting his friends.

Looking over at Kagome from the corner of his eye, Inuyasha could tell that she was pissed about what had happened earlier, between them when Naraku took some of Kagome's robe for some reason…

Kaguya grinned as she said "I've come for the celestial robe… I sense it here… and nothing will stop me from obtaining it… not even a half-demon."

Inuyasha had to think for a moment… robe… robe… wait! Didn't Hiroko have a robe like that? If Kaguya was after it that meant that she was in danger… Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha charged, the tip of his sword dragging into the stone. "You're not going to get it bitch queen of the moon!" shouted Inuyasha as he swung the sword… only for Kaguya to swing her arm as it made contact with Inuyasha's head. The young man skidded on the pebbles and fell into the water.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome as she charged at Kaguya and swung her sword downward. Kagome wasn't going to let anything happen to anyone here, not on her watch! Kaguya smirked and held out a hand as a pressure was thrown at Kagome, causing her to go flying into the tree… its roots lifting and wrapping itself around the hanyou's waist, legs, arms, neck… even her chest.

Kagome struggled, not wanting to believe that she had been beaten so easily. "I'll kill you! I'll kick your ass! Let me go!" shouted Kagome as she kept on struggling, but it seemed that no matter what she just couldn't get released.

Kaguya stared at Kagome for a moment, as if trying to look into her soul… Kagome just stared right back with an angry golden glare. Whoever this woman was, there was no way that she could be human… something about her was off, whatever it was…

"A hanyou, wanting to be a full demon huh? I can grant your wish… if you be my servant."

"Fuck off."

"I see… maybe you need more convincing…" said Kaguya as she held up a mirror that looked just like Kanna's but brown edges instead of white. The mirror started to glow and it shot out a strange force of energy. Kagome screamed, feeling like her body was being crushed. She tried to get it to stop, she just had to get it to stop but it seemed that no matter what, it just wouldn't do anything for her.

Inuyasha groaned and pushed himself up and out of the water, his red muscle shirt and black jeans were soaked to the bone. Spitting out water, Inuyasha knew that he would have to think of something… Kagome was getting crushed damn it! Tightly gripping his sword, the black light started to appear once more as he rose to his feet. "Dark Slash!" shouted Inuyasha, his eyes glowing black with a small tint of blue within its depths.

Kaguya turned and stared at the attack and lifted her hand and watched in shock as it slashed through her clothes, and hit the tree above Kagome's head. She raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha as if trying to think on what she could do to him.

Inuyasha on the other hand had calmed down and rushed to Kagome's side and tried to slash at roots. "Inuyasha get away from here! You don't stand a chance!" shouted Kagome, only to be ignored by Inuyasha. Kaguya smirked and held out her mirror… "Inuyasha run you'll be crushed!" shouted Kagome, Inuyasha turned around and stared at Kaguya with a serious expression. He could see the attack coming, it let off an aura that didn't belong to that of a demon nor a sacred being… it was as if it was gathering the energy from nature or…

_'The moon… she gets her power from the moon… that has to be it…'_ thought Inuyasha as he tightly held the sword's hilt. Focusing on it to transform into its staff form, now Inuyasha only had seconds left… Smirking, he transformed the sword into its staff form and jammed the bottom of the staff into the ground as a shield formed around Inuyasha and Kagome.

The force of the attack was stronger than he thought it was… Tightly holding the staff, Inuyasha could feel himself getting pushed back… he wanted to scream out in pain but knew that would be a sign of weakness… The attack was powerful for sure, Inuyasha could feel his feet skidding backward… he had to think of something and fast before his shield was destroyed!

"Inuyasha, just stop, I can handle this better than you!" shouted Kagome, the shield started to fizzle with sparks of sacred energy. If this kept up the shield might explode from the pressure. But if he lets go of the attack now he might be crushed unless he can cut through it somehow…

That's it!

Inuyasha smirked, he had to time it just right time to transform the staff… Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha felt his feel press against the cliff side… he could use that as an advantage… Pressing the soles of his feet into the earth of the cliff, tightly he held the staff in his hand and pushed his legs into the ground before launching himself into the air.

Staff, now transformed into a sword, Inuyasha held it outward of his body and pointed at Kaguya. His eyes glowing bright blue as his sword cut through her attack… though, the young man could still feel the pressure on his body but it wasn't as bad now…

Kaguya stared at Inuyasha with shock, which was what the young man had expected. The sword sliced through her sleeve and he placed his feet on her shoulder before pushing himself into the air once more. Twirling the sword into his hand, Inuyasha turned it into a bow and twisted his body around. His one leg outward from with his one leg bent and held against his body.

This was his chance… Taking a deep breath, he pulled on the string of the bow as an arrow of blue light started to form. "Die bitch!" shouted Inuyasha as he launched the arrow at Kaguya. He smirked, thinking that it was going to hit. Kaguya smirked as she turned and held up her mirror, absorbing the arrow.

He stared at it with wide eyes in shock. There was no way that… no! Landing on the pebbles, Inuyasha saw what Kaguya was going to do… it was like with Kanna's mirror… NO! "Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha as he ran back to the half-demon. Bow transformed back into its sword state as he placed it back in its sheath. Inuyasha had to hurry… everything felt like it had slowed down.

The sound of pebbles crunching under his feet… the sound of the arrow soaring through the air… the sound of his heart beating so quickly that it might burst from his chest. Inuyasha had to think of something, even his sword couldn't cut through those roots! It just seemed impossible to break Kagome free…

Time didn't feel like it was going to speed up to Inuyasha, he could faintly hear people screaming at him to stop, that he would only get himself killed.

Hiroko screamed as she said "stop Inuyasha!" only for Inuyasha to keep on running… once he had reached Kagome, he had his palms pressing into the cliff over her head, using his own body as a shield. Inuyasha gave Kagome a serious stare as if telling her that it'll be alright, that he would survive this… Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes widened as pain coursed through his body. It felt like his body was starting to shut down on him…

"Inuyasha… wh-why would you do that?"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, his knees starting to buckle under his weight… He stared at Kagome for a moment as he whispered "you're always trying to keep me safe… trying to keep the darkness away from consuming me. This… is the least I can… do for you." His voice sounded weak and painful, it was enough to shatter anyone's heart. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and saw the glowing blue light of his light arrow sticking out of his back… it didn't look like it hit his heart, so he would survive… He gave Kagome one last smile before falling over out cold… His body lying on the roots that held Kagome to the cliff… though, what everyone noticed, was that hoping to keep Inuyasha safe, Hiroko had thrown her bag that held the celestial robe; the arrow had shot through the opening of the bag and hit Inuyasha's back, the robe stuck to Inuyasha's back until the arrow was removed.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes, not wanting to believe that he had been taken down by his own attack. There was no way that he would have been taken down so easily. But the way he was just lying there… it was enough to tell Kagome that he was in trouble, that his life may be in danger right now… she could even smell the blood starting to form around the arrow… and it smelled horrible with his clothes being wet…

Kaguya stared at Inuyasha as she said "what a fool. Protecting someone is a fool's move." Soon, her dark gaze went to Kagome as she said "now, join me… and you'll have all the power you want… all the power that you desire. Won't you?"

"Go fuck yourself, just let me go!"

"I cannot do that… though; I will take the boy with me." Laughed Kaguya as Inuyasha's body started to float away from her body, Kaguya started to leave, taking the unconscious Inuyasha with her. Kagome kept on screaming into the night air for Kaguya to leave Inuyasha there.

But it didn't do anything… when the roots started to dry up and die, Kagome ran toward the direction that Kaguya disappeared too… only one word escaped her lips…

_"Inuyasha!"_


	10. The Castle

Me-okay... I should be safe... hm? of dear god if your still reading this I'm happy, I am so sorry that I haven't updated this thing for so long, I am so, so, so sorry... a lot of things have been going on and been distracted with the Naruto fanfics, I am trying to finish this, I really am. So, to help get it done sooner, I'm going to update this while I also work on Naruto stories. Anywho, the other reasons why I haven't updated this story was because I was looking for my DVD but every time I'd look for it something would come up, mom got off her meds cause it killed her one kidney and now she has to go on these other meds cause she's been sick a lot lately, and of course she lost her dog Brandy, Brandy was only four years old and we had to put her down cause of seizures and her stroke had caused some damage to her brain and nothing could be done, not without her suffering... anywho, enjoy...

Inu-there you are!

Me-OH SHIT!  
>*runs for dear life*<p>

Kag-GET HER!

* * *

><p>It was a dark night, the moon shining in the darkened sky. Enough so, that it was almost like a sun in the darkest of night. Sango, flying on her friend Yuki's body who had shape shifted into the form of a dragon to keep them up into the sky. There was no way of knowing what was causing the moon to be full each and every night. It had confused the young woman, causing her to run a hand through her short bangs. The more she thought about the moon, the more she kept on thinking about this Kaguya person, the more it had her wondering what was going to happen.<p>

Such as her evil plan.

The only thing she knew was from the small hints she got from the old man, and a few things that were in the letter that her grandmother had left for her.

Sighing softly, Sango held onto Yuki to prevent herself from falling at such high heights. Looking up toward the moon, she saw that the moon was now purple; something that she had a feeling was caused by this demonic aura. There was no mistaken it but the trouble at the shrine had possibly begun already. There was nothing that was going to stop her, she had to stop this danger and protect everyone… especially the men!

"Sango, are you thinking about the men again?"

"… No…"

"Sango…"

"Fine… yes, I'm thinking about men again so what?"

Yuki just sighed softly and kept on flying through the air. Sango knew that this was something that bothered Yuki the most but knew that it wouldn't matter in the least since Yuki had been with the family for a very long time. It was a little funny that she knew each generation very well but at the moment it wouldn't matter what they do… It was almost as strange the scrolls about her grandmother's youth. Shaking her head, Sango thought about what this demon could possibly look like, for it had appeared as a handsome man in front of her grandmother, but it was hard to say what it could appear as this time. Though, she knew that there was no other way to keep everyone safe. She had to fight, had to keep the whole world when her grandmother could only seal the demon away. But, something then went through her mind at the word 'seal'.

"Hey, why do you think that my grandmother didn't destroy Kaguya?"

"If what you said is true, Kaguya was in the form of a handsome man. With your grandmother being as much of a pervert as you, there is no way that she could hurt a handsome man let alone kill him." Yuki said as if what Sango asked had been a stupid question. Sango just stared blandly as if she was not impressed but said nothing. Shaking her head, the young woman kept soaring through the sky with her friend hoping that they get to the shrine in time before it was too late.

Sighing softly, the young woman leaned on Yuki's back as she said "we almost there? I need to get up and stretch." Yuki just sighed in annoyance. This trip couldn't get done any sooner than she wanted. It felt like forever that this journey had been going on for and now she regretted helping Sango in the first place.

After thirty minutes, they finally landed in the forest. Sango had to admit, this place was nice… it was filled with sacred energy, the perfect place for a shrine to keep a demon sealed away. Though, it had her wondering how anyone would be able to get the demon out of here in the first place. Narrowing her eyes, the young woman walked through the trees, using her sacred powers to keep Yuki safe from the forest's sacred energies.

"What are we looking for?" asked Yuki as they walked. The sound of water splashing leaves crunching under their feet and twigs snapping. It seemed like a normal forest to the demon but, there was something odd about this place. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Though, the white haired woman knew that there had to be something in here that was causing the strange full moons, and why Sango's grandmother had asked her descendants to take down this demon after Kagura was taken down. This was a strange place, that was for sure… staying in this place for sure would have killed a demon if they stayed in here long enough…

So why wasn't this Kaguya?

Shaking her head, Yuki turned to Sango and wondered what the brown haired woman was thinking. It couldn't be that bad, sides, Sango had a mission to do and this was her task. She had to be completely focused on what to do with Kaguya. Maybe thinking of a way to kill her or to take her down. Or even better, make a stronger seal to keep her in this forest and there would be no way to free her! That would be amazing that was for sure.

Though, sadly Sango wasn't thinking about anything like that. _'Wonder if Miroku misses me… I miss his perfect body. The true body of a true man, perfect abs, perfect muscles… and a perfect ass to match.'_ Sango thought with a dreamy look on her face. This only made Yuki think differently of her friend about being serious for a change. Sighing, the demon kept on walking with Sango through the forest. Wondering what more could happen, Sango looked up and frowned. Narrowing her eyes, she held up her arm and stopped Yuki from going any further.

"Hold on a second Yuki, someone's here." Said Sango with a serious look on her face.

Yuki just nodded, she did start to pick up someone's scent. Though, she couldn't be sure who it was since she didn't really do a lot of tracking in her life. Narrowing her eyes, Yuki jumped into the pushes. Sango yelled out for her to wait but suddenly there were screams, shouts, and the sound of fists meeting flesh. Sango wondered just what was happening and walked on toward the bushes. Though, suddenly, Yuki burst from the bushes causing Sango to jump a little. Only to frown a bit when she saw Yuki holding someone…

The moan that this person emitted was a sign that this was a man so that confused her a bit. Though, listening a little closer to the sound the young woman remembered it clearly. "Miroku?!" Sango squealed before hugging the Sacred Slayer. Miroku just blushed a little, wearing his skin tight outfit, and of course his signature weapon the giant boomerang with the staff attached to his back. It was amazing how he could carry that around but it did give him a great body.

"Sango, please loosen your grip your choking me." Miroku said, his face getting redder and redder, only to blink when he felt something on his hand. Narrowing his eyes, he poured a container of water over Sango's head as he said "just cool off Sango!"

"Where do you get all of that water?" asked Sango with confusion.

"Not now, anyway what are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission from my grandmother. I have to find a mirror and destroy it with the demon within it. But, I fear that I might be too late with the way the moon has been." Sango said with a sigh and running a hand through her hair. All of this was stressing her out, that was easy to tell but Miroku had a feeling that this was going to be harder than it seemed. "What brings you here Miroku?"

"Naraku took something that a man gave me to keep safe. I'm just trying to figure out what he wanted it for." Miroku said with a sigh before walking with Sango and Yuki deeper into the forest. Though, Miroku couldn't really say if whatever was going on would be a good thing, but what he did know was that it wouldn't be easy. That was for sure.

But, what he hadn't expected was to feel the ground under them shake. Something was wrong. Both teens and demon looked up into the sky, noticing the moon was glowing a bright gold in colour. But, that wasn't the only thing that they noticed. There were beams of lights aiming up toward the moon, but they were forming something. It was a star… and the edges of the star formed a circle as if to make some kind of seal.

The ground shaking all the more, causing them all to look toward the lake, and what they saw caused the teens and demon to shiver from the demonic aura that was washing over them and the area around them. Miroku almost fell over from this demonic aura but knew that he had to be strong; he had to keep up his posture and knew that he had to do something.

As for Sango, she clung to Miroku to keep herself from falling over by this demonic aura. It was even more powerful than Kagura's and that was saying something. Taking a deep breath, the teens and Yuki both rushed toward the source of the shaking earth only to gasp at what they were seeing. For standing in front of them, or what they should be thinking standing in the middle of this lake was a huge castle.

But what had shocked them was that the castle was starting to sink into the water once again… but not because it was falling down, no more like it was only starting to sink into its new home into another world. But how that was possible they couldn't say since the lake had no magical power like the Bone Eaters Well. That didn't make a lick of sense to them but at the moment they knew that they had to do something.

Though, they had a feeling that there was something…

But, they also are hoping that maybe Kagome and Inuyasha could come out and help them. Though they had a feeling that those two are already on the job since Inuyasha would have sensed this level of demonic energy anywhere. But, at the moment they couldn't really be sure if anything was going to happen or else they would have sensed Inuyasha by now. But, they had a feeling that there was something more to this than what was being let on.

Sighing softly, the young teens went on ahead, hoping to find a way to get into this place… but they couldn't be sure what was happening. For now anyway.


End file.
